Maka's Human Transmutation
by Rocco151
Summary: The final battle with Asura ended with unforeseen consequences for Maka Albarn. While trying to save Soul by using alchemy, she disappears into a strange, unknown world. Edward and Alphonse Elric find her half-dead and save her. Unknown to the three of them, an adventure is about to start - a quest to bring back Maka's full body. Adopted from Koyuki321 - give him/her credit.
1. Chapter 1 - New Version - Disaster!

Chapter 1: Trasmutation Disaster

**Well, I've got a new story to post on Fanfiction – a Soul Eater/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover story. It seems that the writer didn't finish this, so I'm going to finish this in the author's place. I've already posted the first chapter, but the words still need to be checked, some of them aren't corrected. So, I'm going to post this remade version of the first chapter. Enjoy – I do not own Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist. This is a Maka x Ed Fanfiction Story.**

_This takes place, after Maka punches Asura's face in the final battle__:_

Maka was finally victorious, she knew that Asura was finished and soon the world would finally be restore to normal.

'_Looks like I __finally __w__in this battle__..._' Maka thought.

The light coming from the cracked flesh on Asura's face began to hurt Maka's eyes. Maka snapped her eyes closed and shield the light from her eyes with her arms. She flinched when she felt a bandage wrap around each of her arms, and then yanked her to the ground. Maka, stopped herself from landing flat on her face by landing on her hands instead. However, as soon as Maka touched the ground, she looked down and saw blood. Maka tried to stand up, but the bandages we're keeping her from standing on her own two feet. Asura's bandages, were keeping her arms as well. Maka lifted her head to see a very strange looking circle, written in blood. It was full of triangles, a rather strange looking design.

"What… ?! What's going on?" Maka said to herself.

Maka was staring at the strange circle, and then stared at Asura, who was on the ground, dying.

"I'm… not leaving… so soon… no yet…" Asura panted with his dying breath.

Asura used all the strength he had to lift his arms up and place them on the bloody circle. As soon as he did this, a blinding light came from the circle and a wind came from no where. Maka flinched, she was both confused and shocked. All of a sudden, she felt an indescribable pain in her right leg. The pain immediately grew worse, Maka had never felt a pain like that before, it shot through her leg.

She let out the biggest bloody scream that could be heard for miles away, even though the Kishin's Shield was there.

Maka fell to the ground, in order to catch her breath. She went to hold her painful leg, but when she did she realized in horror that nothing was there. She shot up from her place on the ground, only to realize again in horror that she no longer had a right leg.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Maka, screamed in shock and horror and she attempted to stand up.

Maka, in hopes of stopping her bleeding grabbed her right leg. Then she heard an evil chuckle from behind her, still panicking she turned around. Asura was still, alive and well and not even a scratch on him.

"Asura? Y-You're alive? B-But how?" Maka, asked him in horror and shock.

Asura looked down at her with a wicked smirk and said to her. "I took the time to learn alchemy."

Maka looked even more confused than she was before." What is-" Maka started to speak, but Asura rudely cut her off.

"You don't need to know, because you're going to bleed to death soon." Asura was ready to escape, but before he did, he took one final glance back at Soul's unconscious form. Before Maka could realize what was going on, Asura took one of his bandages and shoved it through Soul's stomach and then made his escape, as the shield started to fade slowly.

"Soul!" Maka yelled out to him, but she didn't get an answer. She stared in horror at the blood pouring out of his stomach, as she crawled over to Soul.

She began to cry, taking off one of her gloves and placed it on Soul's pale cheek. He was growing more colder, crying some more, she feared that this may be their final moment together. But then, Maka came up with an idea – remembering what Asura did, she looked down at the circle and then at Soul.

'_If, I can get him to the circle__…__maybe, I can heal Soul._' Maka, thought hoping that this would work.

She grabbed Soul and started dragging him to the circle, but it was very hard for her to crawl to the circle. Eventually, she got Soul to the strange circle and sat him down, with that she crawled to the other side of the symbol. Taking a deep breath, while remembering the hellish pain she had went through a while ago, she put both hands on the circle and attempt to do what Asura did before he escaped.

'_I just hope, I'm not too late…_' she thought to herself.

**Well, there you have it. This is the remade version of the first chapter. Expect chapter two, but not now. Maybe later. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Version - Maka's Gone!

Chapter 2: Where's Maka?

**Wow, I've been neglecting this story for far too long. It's time for the second chapter to be put online, let's waste no time. Let's jump into Chapter 2.**

The Kishin's once unbreakable shield started to fade and at the last minute, it bursted, creating a strong wind and then a gigantic boom went off – it's sound could be heard all over Death City. The battleground inside the red dome, which was not visible during the battle against Asura was now visible. There were shattered rocks everywhere, craters as well – big and small and let's not forget – blood, lots of blood. The rest of the meisters and weapons that had been knocked out during the battle were beginning to regain their vision.

As soon as they woke up, the rest of the teachers and students that were waiting outside the shield ran towards them. The first people to awake from the fight were meister Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki. One of the teachers Marie ran to the two with a first aid kit in order to patch them up.

"Well done, kids! Congratulations on your victory against Asura. Now sit down, so I can-" Marie started to open the first aid kit, but Black Star cut her off.

"I'M THE PERSON WHO'S GOING TO SURPASS GOD! I don't need any bandages or first aid kits. The Great Black Star wants to see his friends before other important stuff like patching up." He mumbled the last part quietly, looking away. Tsubaki smiled at him, although he had a big ego Black Star cared for his friends a lot. Marie had also smiled, he was indeed a good kid and a good friend.

The next group of people to wake up, a few feet away from the others, were Kid, Liz, and Patty. They walked towards the adults. The two sisters had to support Kid due to his injuries being the most serious in the fight against Kishin Asura.

"It's good to see you three are still alive." Stein told them as he walk towards Kid and his weapons.

"Hey, Kid." Black Star spoke to him in a calm manner.

Kid lifted his head up slightly and looked at him.

"I've got to admit it, you were pretty strong out there. But, let's not forget who the real star is!" Black Star said, with his signature grin plastered on his face.

Kid smirked slightly, same old Black Star. However, his smirk disappeared when he noticed that two of his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where are Maka and Soul?" Kid asked, hoping to receive an answer from the rest of the group.

Everyone soon heard the sound of crumbling rocks and looked to see Spirit standing completely still on top of a pile of rubble. His meister Stein came up to him and stood on the rubble near Spirit, the cigarette which was in the mouth of the scary man with the screw dropped on the ground. He ran down to the other side of the pile of rubble, he soon disappeared from everyone's view. Not long after that he came back, but this time he was dragging a white-haired boy towards the rest of them.

Judging from the two adult partners' reaction, something happened during the battle, something bad. Spirit and Stein took a closer look at Soul, soon however they saw the giant hole in the stomach on his jacket, which had blood and lots' of it.

"Soul!" Black Star shouted to his best friend.

Kid was at full alert, he was shocked to see Soul in such a state. A few teachers turned away from the horrible scene, while some sobbed softly. Crona looked at Soul with a saddened look, she was about to cry. Patty hugged her big sister tightly, Liz hugged her as well and wailed at the same time. Tsubaki looked at the ground, she struggled to hold back the tears of sadness.

Black Star ran up to Soul, grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him like a doll. "Soul! Wake up! How dare you lose a battle in the presence of Black Star! Encore! Encore!" Even if he didn't show it, they knew that Black Star felt sadness.

As if time had stopped, Soul awoke from his unconscious state, he grabbed Black Star's wrist and gave him one nasty glare. "Cut it out! What the hell is wrong with you, man?!" Soul told him angry and annoyed at the same time.

Everyone were shocked that Soul awoke just like that, he on the other hand was confused. Stein grabbed his jacket to examine the blood.

"Hey!" Soul was annoyed by the fact that Stein grabbed him without his permission, but he was ignored.

There was no scratch on him at all. So, the question that was on everybody's mind – whose blood was this then? Soul stood up as the others continued to stare at him. He turned his head in every direction, it was like he was looking for something or someone.

"Huh, where's Maka?" The albino asked his friends while they stared at each other, he then looked at Spirit. Surprisingly, he hadn't moved from that spot in a little while, his back was faced against them. Soul ran up to him and was shocked to see what he was doing. For the first time in the world, Spirit was crying – he had tears of pure sadness, not tears of pure rejection. Eventually, Soul saw what Spirit was seeing, it was the most horrible thing he had ever seen in his life. The place where they fought Kishin Asura had blood, so much blood. Soul had never seen this much blood before, he prayed to god hoping that this wasn't Maka's blood, but Asura's.

He ran down to the bloody field in front of him, hoping to find his meister alive and well. Soul screamed Maka's name, but it was no use – there was no answer. Looking back at the blood that covered the ground, he clenched his fist and began to lose hope. Eventually, the rest of the staff and students saw the blood and began a gigantic search for Maka. The staff and the students eventually came to the conclusion that she was dead, however her friends didn't believe any of them and were even furious when they heard them saying that she was dead.

Black Star stepped on the bloody surface and shouted at the top of his lungs. "MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Kid mumbled quietly, so nobody could hear him. "Maka, please tell me this isn't your blood. I'll never forgive myself for not defending you during the battle…"

Liz and Patty started running around, searching and shouting for Maka. Then didn't lost hope, the gang will find her.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was beyond furious. Maka was like a sister to her, nobody takes away her precious sister-like figure and gets away with it. She glared at the ground and started thinking about what happened during the fight.

She deduced that it wasn't Soul's blood – he didn't get hurt. The blood couldn't belong to someone else – nobody got hurt. So, it must have been only one person's blood – Maka.

Meanwhile… In another place – not close to the DWMA**:**

Thanks to that shield exploding, Maka was sent flying along with the transmutation circle to God knows where? She had no clue and no idea how to get back home and here she was, in an alley trying to keep herself warm from the freezing cold weather. Ripping of her jacket, she tried her best to cover up the wounds and stop the bleeding, but it was no use, eventually Maka began to lose consciousness and her vision became blurry. Soon, she passed out and didn't even noticed a blond-haired boy and a suit of armor walking past the alley.

**Finally done! Chapter 2 is done and edited. I've even got the perfect cover picture for the story. Chapter 3 coming out in a while, maybe next Friday or Saturday. I don't know – I'll figure it out. Until then, happy reading! Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Keeping her Alive!

Chapter 3: Keeping her Alive!

**Wow! I didn't expect the story to become this popular in such short time. Thank you again, my fine readers for sending me a couple of reviews. Since, I'm in a good mood I think I'll post the next chapter a little early. Enjoy reading Chapter 3! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater. Credit for this story also goes to ****Koyuki321****. I'd appreciate it, if you give the original author some thanks as well. That's all! Enjoy!**

Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist was walking alongside his brother Alphonse Elric - both of them looking for a place to spend the night. Ed looked at his brother with both of his hands lazily folded behind his head as they continued their search for a motel or something. Al turned his head to look at his older brother and soon stared at him with his red orb eyes. Ed sighed with a hint of exasperation in his tone of voice.

"Damn, the sun is starting to set and we still haven't found a nice cozy warm place to spend the night." Ed's look was one of frustration, Al knew how impatient his brother was and started searching around the town. He was wiser than his brother and had better luck when they were visiting new towns. Al just need to find someone and ask him where the nearby motel was. Soon, he spotted an older man walking by and ran up to him quickly.

"Please forgive me for interrupting you, sir." Al started speaking to the man and slightly startled him. The unknown individual turned around and was confused when he saw that the person who was speaking with him was wearing a suit of armor, but the voice was much more confusing – it sounded childish.

"But, do you happen to know if there's a motel nearby where me and my brother can rest?" Al explained to him, hoping to give his brother some good news.

Settling down, the man pointed a direction behind him without saying a word.

"I appreciate your help, thank you." Thanking him, Al returned to Ed before they continued on their path towards the motel. A little later, they walked on a deserted path towards the motel.

"Man, what the heck is this place? It's like we're walking through a ghost town or-" Ed, soon stopped walking and speaking when the smell of fresh blood filled his nostrils. Al noticed this and turned to him confused and saw that his brother had a disgusted look plastered on his face, unfortunally the younger sibling couldn't smell what the older smelled. The older Elric followed the smell, with each step he took the stench was getting much bigger and eventually saw that there was a pool of crimson ooze coming from a nearby alley. Ignoring the sudden urge to vomit at the horrible sight in front of him, Ed continued to follow the pool of blood, but as soon as he reached the end he saw a sight that he will never forget – a pig tailed girl was leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

Ed examined her more closely and was shocked to see that she was both missing her left arm and right leg. Stepping back with his eyes wide open, he remembered the night the two brothers tried to resurrect their mother and the result was a big disaster. Ed saw himself in the past, he had a dead look on his face and piece of clothing were covering the wounds. However, he snapped out of his past thoughts when he heard the voice of his younger brother echoing through the armor.

"Big Brother, what's going on? Why did you leave-" He stopped talking as soon as he saw the half dead girl, Alphonse was shocked to see the poor girl in such a terrible condition. He too remembers what pain his older brother went through in the past when the two tried to bring back their mother.

Ed raised his head and looked at his younger brother with a determined look on his face.

"Al!" Ed called out in a raised voice to his brother, which caused his sibling to snap out of his state trance. „If we're going to save her, we need to be quick and get the girl to a safe place, NOW!"

The younger sibling hesitantly nodded and took off the ripped pieces of her clothing, in order to wrap it around more gently. Of course, the poor girl couldn't do it, she had only one arm. Picking her up gently, Al and the girl started running. Unfortunately, he didn't know where he was going, he didn't know if there was a hospital nearby and he sure knows that they won't let them in a motel because of the girl's current state.

"Big Brother, what do we do? Where do we go?" Al asked him, with a hint of worry in his voice. Ed was running behind them with that look of determination still on his face, then he came up with an idea.

"Wait, I've got it! I think I saw an abandoned house, not too far from here. It's a little dirty, but it will have to do for now. Come on, Al!" Ed responded to his younger brother, eventually he took the lead with Alphonse and the girl following right behind him.

A couple of minutes later they reached an old abandoned house that was almost hidden by trees. Ed slammed the door wide open and soon the trio ran inside, he knew that this place was a completely filthy and deserted, but he had no better choice. Taking off his jacket and putting on the dusty coach, his brother Al gently laid down Maka on his older sibling's jacket and the two boys did the first thing anyone would do in a big situation like this one – Making sure that the girl was still alive.

**Done! That was chapter 3 – edited and completed. I know you are expecting longer chapters, but my first top priority is making sure this story is edited. When I put all of the unedited chapters, then you can expect the new chapters to have longer words. Stay tuned for chapter 4 titled – What a Weird Introduction.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Weird Introduction!

Chapter 4: A Weird Introduction

**The time has come, my dear readers. In this chapter, Maka awakens from her slumber and meets the famed Elric brothers and they agree to take her to their childhood friend Winry in order to get some automail for their new friend – both for the leg and the hand. Enjoy! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater. They are both owned by the company Square Enix, with that said – let's get on with Chapter 4.**

Edward and Alphonse Elric weren't skilled doctor, that's for sure. But thank god, they had met Mei Chang – thanks to the little Xing girl, they learned the amazing art of healing alchemy. She also gave the younger sibling, a pair of knives in order to complete the transmutation.

Al finished doing the transmutation and eventually the pig-tailed girl's bleeding had stopped. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about her arm and leg – he knew that no alchemy could bring those two body parts back. Ed had wrapped the bandages around the raw skin and wounds, while the girl flinched in her sleep.

"Big Brother? Is-is she going to be okay?" Al asked his brother, nervously about the girl's condition.

After, he was done bandaging the girl, he sat down on the coach next to her and said to his brother. "Yeah, I think she's going to be fine. Although, we could have stopped the bleeding sooner…"

It was quiet in the silent room, until the girl broke it. She was squirming in her sleep, it was like she had some sort of nightmare. Maka was dreaming a horrible nightmare about Soul being killed by Asura, this continued for a little while, until…

"SOUL, NO!" Maka had awoken from her unconscious state, with wide eyes. Soon, she noticed a pair of golden eyes and red orbs staring at her.

Maka flinched in pain, got up from the coach and attempted to run, completely forgetting about her missing leg. She was about to fall to the ground, however the boy with the golden eyes caught her just in time from falling into the dusty old floor. Placing her back on the coach, he said to her. „Relax, we're not your enemy. Calm down, you're in no condition to fight."

Maka's eyes soon fell on the place where her leg used to be, her eyes were wide open and turned to pure horror. The pain was gone, as well as the bleeding, but how could she have let this happen? She began to cry, the never-ending tears could be seen coming from her eyelids. Ed and Al said absolutely nothing, it wasn't the first time they had seen someone crying like this and in her situation it was to be expected.

A few hours later, the crying stopped and only a couple of tears could be seen in her red eyes. Ed decided to ask Maka a simple question.

"Do you have a name?" Ed, asked her in a polite and casual tone.

"It's Maka…" She mumbled so quietly, that nobody had heard her.

"Well, Maka. My name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." Ed told her, while pointing at Al.

"Younger brother?" Maka still mumbled quietly and stared at Ed.

If there was one thing that Edward Elric hated more in the world was when somebody called him 'short', 'younger' or 'pipsqueak'. He hated those words, but to make sure he didn't lash out in front of Maka, he decided to put on a smile with his teeth gritting. "Yes, that's right. I'm the older brother…"

Maka, smirked a little bit when she saw his face – it was priceless. She made a mental note to annoy him a little bit later.

Soon, Ed's anger disappeared and he stared at her with a serious look in his eyes. He moved on to the main topic at hand and decided to ask her how she got in this current form. "Now, can you please tell me what happened? How did you get in this current state, Maka?"

Soon, her smirk disappeared and it was replaced with a look of sadness. Looking down at the ground, she started telling him about what happened to her. "Well, it's going to sound strange, but me and my friend were fighting someone very powerful. We defeated him, but before he died, he wrote some kind of strange circle on the ground and forced me to place my hands on it. He did the same with his own hands and after a flash of light blinded me, my leg was gone and to my shock he was completely healed!"

Ed's serious look was still plastered on face as he continued to stare at her, but this time both of them felt very serious pain. "So, if you don't mind me asking how did you lose your arm, Maka?" He calmly asked her.

Maka flinched a little bit and tensed up at the same time. She calmed down, after a little while and continued talking to Ed. "Well, the guy we were fighting tried to kill my good friend Soul, but I thought if my foe could be healed by the circle, then maybe Soul could be fixed as well, so I did the same with my him. However, I didn't stay for too long to see if it worked… I don't even know where I am, to tell you the truth…"

The two boys both flinched. Her story was very close to Ed's. First, Maka was forced to sacrifice her leg against her will and then her arm was taken away in order to save the person who was precious to her.

After finishing explaining how she got in her current condition, she looked at both boys and said to them. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you? Do you know something about that circle? Before he left me to die, the guy I was fighting said something about alchemy. Do you know what it is?"

Looking at her, Al decided to ask her a question. "Maka, you're not from around here, are you?" Maka, just shook her head with a confused look.

Ed stood up from the coach and looked at Al. "Why don't we give Maka a brief demonstration of our abilities?"

Taking out a piece of chalk, Ed drew a transmutation circle on the ground and then placed both of his hands on the ground. Soon, sparks shot up from the circle, as Ed brought his hand back up and soon after that a weapon was formed from the ground.

Maka, shocked from the scene in front of her couldn't help, but stare with wide eyes.

"This is just the first part of the alchemy I learned. Here's something else that I learned as well." With that said, Ed placed both of his hands together, as if praying. Once he separated one of hands, a weapon formed in thin air.

"Wow, just wow!" Maka, exclaimed both amazed and intrigued.

Soon, after that Maka raised her arm and a blade of a scythe grew from her flesh.

The two brothers stared at her with shocked looks.

"Do you see this, guys? This is alchemy, right?" Maka asked both of them.

Ed ran up to her, touched her arm and feeling it in the process, he needed to make sure that it was flesh.

"Woah, she wasn't lying! This really came from her arm!" Ed informed his brother Al, still shocked by what Maka demonstrated.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone do alchemy without 2 arms on the transmutation circle! Let alone, doing it on the skin!" Al said excitingly to his brother and Maka.

"Doesn't it hurt a little bit? Is this some sort of alchemy we haven't heard of yet?" Ed asked her, still fascinated with the way that blade grew from Maka's body.

"No, don't worry. A lot of people can transform like this from where I come from." Maka answered both of them. "It doesn't hurt me one bit." After explaining, she let the scythe go back into her skin.

Ed just stared in shock again and said. "Whoa, just whoa."

Soon, everybody calmed down and Ed sighed. "Well, since you can't go back to your world, how about I at least help you get back on your feet."

His younger brother and their new friend looked both confused at that statement. Ed continued talking to her. "But in order to fix your problem Maka, we're going to have to pay a visit to an old friend, so she can help you stand up again."

At that statement, her eyes widened with disbelieve.

Al jumped up happily, he knew the person his brother was talking about very well. "Wait, you mean we're going to visit Winry?"

"Yep, the same. Won't she be happy to work on some automail for our dear new friend?" Ed smirked up at that statement. Winry was a good friend from their childhood, she was a very special girl who knew a lot about automail.

"Automail…?" Maka asked the brothers, she was a little confused about the automail part.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Ed rolled his jacket sleeve in order to show her his metal arm. "You see? It's all metal, it might take some time to get used to it. But don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Once again, completely shocked with widen eyes Maka had to ask Ed how was all this possible. "No freaking way! Is this true?! How is that even remotely possible?!"

At this comment, Al just simply laughed. Their new friend was like a little child when it came to stuff like this needing explanation. "It's really easy. You just connect it to the nerves."

Maka decided to think about this for a moment. What she saw and heard – could she really trust these two? Maka had just met them, but alas there was no one else who can help her. "Ok, but why should I trust you two? Give me one good reason why I should come with you."

The two brothers stared at her quietly. Thinking for a few minutes, Ed and Al had nothing to convince her, until Ed came up with an idea and said to her. "Well, you're right. We have nothing that can help you, but here is the alternative – you can remain on the streets without a leg or arm and may never walk again." He had an evil smirk plastered on his face - this was the only way the two can convince her to come to Winry's workshop.

Maka flinched at his words, it hit her like a knife to the heart. Alphonse Elric, on the other hand wasn't too happy about his brother using trickery on her.

"Brother, how could you! That was the lowest-" Just as Al was about to scold his brother for saying those words to Maka, she interrupted both of them.

"Ok, I guess you have a point. Let's go and see your friend Winry." She said to both of them.

Both of them stared at her, while Ed just grinned and said. "Ok then, Maka. Let's go and see our childhood friend Winry."

**Damn, it's done****!**** Well, two chapter are finished – all right! That's enough for this week. Please read it and tell me if there is something that needs to be corrected. Love the reviews you guys keep sending me! Keep them coming!**

**Next chapter, Maka and the boys meet Winry, while our favorite meister decides to tease Ed a little bit.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater – they are both owned by Square Enix. Love you all and enjoy! Chapter 5 – next week! See ya! Oh yeah, there will be Ed and Maka romance in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Why the Hell are we Late?

Chapter 5: Why the hell are we late?!

**Hey, guys. Do you know what time it is? That's right – time for a new chapter! Before I begin, a question for all of you – do you want me to ship Alphonse with someone from Soul Eater? Don't be shy to give out your opinions. Also, one of my readers asked me if I can include the famous Vic Mignogna line – I'm not short, I'm fun sized! So I'll go ahead and do that. It's time for Chapter 5, so let's dive right into it.**

Morning finally came, as the older Elric sibling awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar room with an injured girl who was sleeping on a dusty coach.

"Huh, what's going on…?" Ed asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes lazily.

"Good morning, Ed." Al said to him in a calm and awoken tone.

Everything came back to Ed about the situation. He remembered the events from last night very well, today they needed to take Maka to their childhood friend Winry in order to get some automail for the injured girl. After saying his good morning to Al, he took out his pocket watch and immediately both of his eyes widened when Ed looked at it.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!?" Ed shouted in anger, he practically blew the roof on this place.

Al, startled at his brother's sudden outburst jumped ten feet into the air. "Ed, what is it? Why did you yell?" He panicky asked his older sibling.

Turning toward Al, Ed showed him the watch and the exact time. "WE HAVE TO CATCH THE NEXT TRAIN IN FIVE MINUTES, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! AL, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?"

Al, flinched at his brother's outburst. Sometimes Ed could be really scary or worse. "AH! I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRY, ED!"

Ed jumped up from the coach, started to gather up his things and attempted to wake up Maka, but unfortunately he failed very hard.

"Maka! Wake up, we have to move!" The older sibling yelled, while he attempted to wake her up. She simply blushed his hand off and turned her back, simply ignoring him while she slept. "HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME! I SAID WAKE-" Ed got angry and began to yell at her, but Al covered his mouth in order to make sure that she didn't wake up.

"Brother, please listen to me. Maka has been through a lot yesterday, she needs to rest. Don't wake her up, let's pick her up and getting moving." Al said to his brother, deep down inside Ed knew that his brother was right, so he picked her up gently and placed Maka on his back before he sprinted out the door.

"Hey, big brother! Wait for me!" Al said, as he followed both of them.

Making it through the town, Ed discovered that the town was now much crowded than it was last night, soon he reached the train station in the nick of time.

On the train, Ed putted Maka down on a seat next to them, soon after that he and Al sat down, then Ed looked at her saw that Maka still hadn't woken up. 'Wow, for a girl she is such a heavy sleeper…' he thought to himself, as he poked her check. Soon, Maka's eyelids started to open up a little bit and she looked at Ed with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, it's just you two." She said to both of them in a disappointed tone.

"Nice to see you too, Maka." Ed said to her with a polite tone.

"I was thinking that this was all a dream and I was back in my own world, but I was wrong." Maka, sadly told them.

Looking at her, Ed couldn't help but put up a sad look, he didn't blame her the slightest. He knew that she felt absolute pain.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Where are we?" Maka asked Ed, now taking a view of their surroundings.

At that comment, Ed just grinned and said. "Right now, we're on a train. We need to go to Winry's in order to get some automail."

Suddenly, Maka's eyes widened and soon they turned into sadness as she looked down at herself. How can she be so weak and careless? Was she even worthy of being a meister or a weapon? There was no was that Maka could be both of those things. Placing her arm slowly on her thigh, she ran her fingers across the bandages and frowned.

Ed looked at her with a sad look. "If I were you, I wouldn't touch the thigh. It would make the pain more awful than it already is." Ed, told with a serious tone.

Again, Maka frowned at his comment. So, she decided to stop touching her thigh and turned her attention to the window. When she looked, her eyes widened with glee.

"I don't believe it!" Maka said, which caused the brothers to glance at her. What could have caused her to become excited? "Just look at the outside! There's grass, people, tress and hills! There's nothing like that in my world!" For the first time ever, since she met Ed and Al, Maka finally pulled out a smile.

What she mostly said about her world was true – Death City had no hills. Granted there was a forest, but it was mostly used for training. There weren't many people in Death City, only meisters – that was because of Lord Death's son Death the Kid. Thanks to him, the city was built in a large, strange way and so you couldn't see many small home and whatnot.

When he saw her smile, Ed's sad look disappeared and it was replaced by a smirk. "I'm impressed. You've finally decided to pull a smile Maka."

When he said those words to her, Maka's blood started to boil inside her and she couldn't help, but blush at his reply. "Oh. Um, thanks Ed…" she muttered quietly, so he couldn't hear her. Ed's smirk widened at her comment.

"Say, Ed-san…" She started to speak, but was cut off by Ed.

"Please, just call me Ed." Ed told her and she continued speaking.

"Okay, Ed. Tell me something, why are you helping me?" She finished speaking with him.

Looking at Maka with a serious face, Ed began to speak with her.

"Believe it or not Maka, I know how you feel. You're lost, lonely, hopeless and filled with regret. When I lost my arm and my leg, my brother was with me – Pinako and Winry were there to help me as well, I was lucky to even have some automail. I don't want to even think about what I would do, if we switched roles. You would be alone, in an unfamiliar place with nobody to help you. I don't want that, not ever." Ed, finished explaining to her.

Maka pulled out a grim face and thought to herself. 'So it was just self-pity, huh?'

"Although," Ed once again started talking, completely interrupting her thoughts. "There's something else about you, Maka. I can't put my finger on it, but I'll figure it out sooner or later!" Again, Ed grinned.

She was a bit surprised, but soon found the urge to laugh at him.

"Hey, what's so funny Maka?" Ed said to her, his smirk growing wider.

"Ok, Ed! I believe you, let's go get some automail!" Maka said, as she pumped her fist and threw it in the air.

"Yes!" Al and Ed said with her and they followed her actions. Soon, they became quiet and silent, but Maka decided to break up this little silence with a funny joke.

"Hey, Ed." She said to him, as a smirk began to appear on her face.

"Yeah, Maka? What is it?" Ed spoke up, his grin still on his face. But, it wasn't going to be there for long.

"Tell me something… Why are you so short and not fun-sized?" Maka asked him this and was about to get the outburst of the century.

Ed's grin disappeared and it was replace with a twitchy eye and an angry look as he lashed out in front of her. "I'M NOT SHORT, I'M COMPLETELY FUN-SIZED. WHO ARE CALLING A SHORTY, MAKA!? I'M NOT A SHORTY-" He continued ranting, he didn't care if there was an injured girl with him and Al, nobody calls him a shorty and gets away with it!

Maka just simply laughed at his sudden outburst. Oh, she will have loads of fun with him. Yes, she will…

The train just continued towards their destination, this was the beginning of an adventure – that's for sure!

**Well, that's it****!**** I'm done with Chapter 5. Sorry about not updating for a little while – Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Season 1 English Dub kept me entertained for a short while. That anime is so badass – my compliments towards Yana Toboso for the best manga and anime series ever made! Also, guys – tell me if there are any mistakes that I need to correct. Don't be shy! Speak out and I will correct them. Also, for the person who asked me to include Vic's line – I hope I did it correctly. Well, that's it! See you in Chapter 6. Sayonara and goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Famous Maka Chop on Ed!

Chapter 6: The Famous Maka Chop on Edward Elric!

**Damn****!**** This week was completely tough for me, but in the end – my luck turned around! I've gotten some good grades and now I very happy. It's time for Chapter 6 where we introduce the Elrics' childhood friend – Winry and the part where Ed learns what happens when you piss off Maka or say the wrong words to her… That's right, boys and girls – It's time for the Maka Chop! I should have posted the next part a little early, but Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep on the PSP Emulator kept me at bay, as well as Black Butler English Dub. Sorry for the delay – but it will be worth it. Let's get on with the story!**

A couple of hours had passed and soon the train reached its' current destination. If she could, Maka would walk without a problem, but because of her leg missing that was impossible, so it was decided that Ed would carry her on his back. While walking to Winry's house, the group saw that people were giving them odd looks and weird glances – the short one carrying the girl without limps and a suit of armor following. For the first time ever, Maka felt uncomfortable and embarrassed, it was like a circus troupe of freaks and she was the female star. Sighing sadly, she laid her chin on Ed's shoulder.

"So, who exactly is Winry and how do you know her?" Maka decided to ask them a question, in order to ignore the other peoples' looks.

Al answered that question. "Winry is our friend from childhood! Our parents used to know each other when we were younger!"

"Oh. But, can I trust your friend to help me by giving me a new arm and leg?" Maka continued asking them, their first answer wasn't exactly very helpful for her.

This time, Ed gave his answer to Maka. "But, of course! Winry is the best automail maker that we know! If there is ever a problem with my arm or leg, we go to her for repairs!"

Maka just nodded and became silent.

"So, Maka, can you tell us about your world? I'd really like to know more about that Alchemy you used to get the scythe out of your arm like that." Ed asked her, he was very interested in this sort of stuff about Alchemy and other worlds.

"Well, it all goes like this…" Maka started speaking to the boys.

And so, Maka started explaining everything about Death City, what a meister is and how people can transform completely into different weapons, as well as the hunting for souls and the kishin. She also said a few words about her friends and family – Black Star's giant ego, Soul always getting Maka-Chops, Tsubaki's never-ending kindness, Patty's sense of humor, Liz being afraid of dark stuff and monsters, Kid's OCD Problem, Crona's shy appearance, her father being annoying, her teacher Stein being extremely creepy and most of all – her mother being the role model.

A few hours had passed by the time Maka was finished and Ed was completely exhausted.

"That's it, I can't do this anymore. Al, take her – she's too heavy." Ed said to his brother Al, but what he just said about Maka being heavy was a dumb move for him.

"What did you say about me!?" Maka snapped, an angry face appeared. Soon, out of nowhere she pulled out a book and slammed it on Ed's head. Nobody pisses Maka off, unless they want to end up dead! "Maka…CHOP!"

"OWW, THAT HURT!" Ed and Maka fell, but she was caught by Al before she fell. Ed, however completely collapsed on the ground with his face in the dirt road.

Ed got up from the ground, with one hand he held his head, the other hand he pointed a fist towards Maka. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Ed bellowed at her, demanding to know why she did that.

She looked at him, with her eyes closed and an annoyed look on her face. "For your information, Ed. I'm not that heavy." She told him calmly, as if that was her entire explanation.

"Why you, little-" Ed's attempt to grab Maka was foiled when Al moved her away.

"Brother, that's enough! Get ahold of yourself and quit being such a hothead!" Al scolded Ed for his behavior towards Maka.

Gritting his teeth, Ed looked at Maka who stuck her tongue out and grinned at him after that.

Growling from the way she made him a laughing stock, Ed just pushed on ahead. Eventually, the trio reached a house on the hill, on the porch was a dog with one metal leg. As soon as he saw the trio approaching, it started barking to its' owner.

A girl with long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail stepped out of the house, she had a wrench in right hand as well as a brown glove. As soon as she saw the boys, her eyes widened with happiness.

"Ed! Al! Over here!" She stepped off the stairs and started running towards them, she was ready to greet the boys, talk to them and tell them that they should visit more often. However, her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Maka and immediately her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, my god…" was all the girl could say and she quickly shoved them into her house. Ed started explaining to her about the events that led him and Al to meet Maka, while Winry filled a bowl of water and brought a first aid kit over to Maka who was sitting on the couch.

"You see, Winry. This is our friend, Maka and her story is close to ours. Eventually, we agreed to come to your house in order to get some good automail. You are the best in the business after all." Ed said to Winry.

While he spoke, she dipped the cloth into the water and cleaned out the wounds where Maka's arm and leg should be, she winced in extreme pain. Even with his amazing healing abilities taught by Mei Chang, Al still couldn't heal her completely. Some of her wounds were still raw.

After finishing cleaning the wounds, Winry turned to the two boys and nodded to them. "Don't worry. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

After that, Winry went to another part in the house and soon she came back with two automail limbs – one for the leg and one for the arm. They were made in her free time and was planning on selling them, but thank goodness that she didn't – someone else needed them more than ever. Placing them on the table, Winry looked at all three of them and said:

"Okay, guys! Let's get started."

**And done! Chapter 6 is finito! Again, thank you very much for your support to this story – I appreciate it! Also, I would like to make an announcement for all you Soul Eater – I will soon upload a poll or survey about me writing a crossover story with the main character being one of my favorite girls, who doesn't get much attention in the anime and manga – Patty Thompson. You see – I cannot stand to see her not getting enough attention in the anime – People say that she isn't popular and is only one of the helpful characters because she is one of Death the Kid's weapons alongside Liz – Well I'm not going to stand there and watch her not getting much attention, so what am I going to do you may ask? Well, I will do a crossover story in which she finally gets some kind of huge role – maybe go on an adventure on her own or maybe fight alongside someone. I will ask you - the readers to go to my account and vote in which game or anime should she star in – once I make the poll/survey. Well, that's it. See you in Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7 - Two Weeks Later!

Chapter 7: Two Weeks Later

**Well, I'm back with a vengeance to bring you Chapter 7! In this one, Maka finally equips her automail on and Ed learns the hard way what happens when you insult girls namely Maka and Winry – Oh, Ed… When will you learn? We also go back to Death City and see how the DWMA is reacting to Maka's disappearance. Enough with this! Let's get on to writing the chapter!**

Winry, first looked at Maka, then over to the two boys and said to both of them.

"Ok, boys! Pay attention now! This is my first time attaching automail on someone without my grandmother's help, so I need you two to assist me in any way, you can! Got it?"

"Yes, sir! Winry, sir!" The two responded with serious looks on their faces.

After saying those words, Winry left the room and soon returned with some medical tools in hand, she then took off the bandages where Maka's wound was. After rubbing the raw wound with some medicine, she attached a metal piece on it – this was done in order to make sure that the automail would stay on her arm, once the wound was healed completely and would stick on its own. As soon as Winry was done with Maka's arm, she started doing her leg.

Meanwhile, Maka was watching Winry work with fascination the whole entire time. She then looked at Ed and Al who stood near her and awaited any orders the mechanic would give to the two boys.

"Ed." Winry started speaking to the older brother. "This is a simple job. I need you to hold Maka's hands, so I can connect the nerves, understand?"

Nodding, Ed did as she asked and held Maka's arms.

"Um, why do you have to hold my hands, Ed?" Maka asked Ed, slightly confused at this request.

Ed answered her question with a serious, but calmed tone. "Well, Maka… What Winry is about to do is connect your nerves to the automail. I won't lie to you, it's extremely painful – that is why I'm holding your hands in order to make sure you don't start thrashing around and also to help you brace yourself for the pain that's about to come."

"Oh, lovely. This is going to end well…" Maka gulped when she heard what Winry was about to do with the nerves.

"You shouldn't worry, Maka! Ed told me that it only hurts for a few hours, after that you don't feel a thing!" Al tried his best to reassure her.

"Are you sure about this, Maka? Do you still want to go through this?" Ed asked Maka, looking her straight in the eye.

After he asked that, Maka replied with a fierce determination. "Yes! I'm not giving up like this! I've handled much more pain than this! No pain is going to stop me from being a meister again, let's do this!"

There were two things that flickered in Maka's eyes – courage and determination. Ed grinned at her and then nodded at Winry, she did the same and started pushing the automail arm forward while tightening the bolt on the metal limb.

A giant pain shot through Maka's arm, all the way to her back and head. Letting out a cry, she jumped, clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes tight. Gripping Ed's hand tighter, she was sure that her arm would dent his own automail. Soon, the pain that Maka felt disappeared and left her arm sore and heavy, eventually she opened her eyes and looked at her new arm.

Smiling at her, Winry said happily to her. "Well, that's it! Your new automail arm made from scratch by yours truly!"

Maka started at her arm for a couple of seconds and attempted to move it, her metal fingers twitched a little and tried to lift her automail limb above her head. Unfortunately, it dropped at her shoulder and pain erupted from it.

"AGH!" Maka attempted to clench her shoulder in pain, but she was only met with metal. "Damn it! That hurt!"

Ed sighed and said to her. "Maka, don't start moving your arm just yet. Wait a few hours and then do it. Besides, it would take at least a couple of years for you to master it. So don't even think about going overboard."

"YEARS!?" Maka screamed at the three. She didn't have that kind of time – she had to return to her world and save her friends! "ARE YOU INSANE!? I CAN'T STAY HERE AND ACT LIKE A TODDLER FOR MANY YEARS! I'VE GOT TO GO HOME AND SAVE MY FRIENDS FROM ASURA! THEY MIGHT BE IN DANGER!"

Ed, groaned at her statement and plugged both of his ears with his pinkies. "Damn it! This is why I hate being with girls! THEY'RE SO LOUD!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Because of his words, as punishment – Ed got both a Maka Chop and Winry Throw – courtesy of our two special girls.

"GAAH!" Ed fell on the ground, blood spewing from his head just like a regular water fountain – but this time it was more like a blood fountain. Al just sighed and looked at his brother – Ed really needed to learn how to respect girls.

Suddenly, Maka threw her arm in the air, holding two fingers up and grabbing everyone's attention.

"It's decided – two weeks." Maka said to the three of them. "I only need about two weeks for me to master this automail, then I'll be able to use alchemy easily like you boys."

The brothers and Winry's eyes widened with shock.

It reminded Ed when he was in Maka's place – it took him at least two years to master his automail, but for their new friend it was different. Al too remembers how much time it took for his brother to get used to his metal limbs. Winry's eyes filled with sadness – she would never forget the siblings' dark past.

Ed needed some prove on whether Maka would be able to master her automail in exactly two weeks. Soon, he came up with an idea – a good one at that. A gigantic smirk was plastered on his face, which soon erupted into a full blown laughter. Maka looked at him with an angry look and prepared to scowl him, thinking that he was making fun of her.

"Ok, Maka!" Ed started telling her about his bet. "I propose a bet. If you can prove to me that in two weeks you are able to move and catch with your automail, I'll do anything you ask and vice-versa. Do we have a deal?"

At first, Maka looked simply stunned, however she eventually grinned back at him. "Oh, it's on Captain Shorty Shrimp!"

At those words, Ed's smirk disappeared. He flinched and with a angry face, started to lash out in front of Maka. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, MAKA ALBARN! YOU'RE BARELY TALL YOURSELF! NOBODY CALLS ME A SHORT, SHRIMP, FUNSIZED MIDGET AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YA HEAR ME!? NO ONE!"

Maka just laughed, as Ed continued lashing at her. Al just restrained his brother from attacking Maka, he himself secretly giggled at Maka's statement towards Ed – that girl is something.

Winry smiled too, as she held up the automail leg. "Well, are you ready for me to put on the leg Maka?"

At that statement, Maka's smile disappeared and she groaned. It was time for the automail leg to be put on. One thing was for sure – Maka was about to feel pain once again and she didn't like it one bit.

**Meanwhile, back at the DWMA…**

Back at Death City, the entire place was in complete panic. Everybody was searching for Maka Albarn – the school's most beloved pig-tailed meister – that included weapons and meisters searching every nook and cranny. Some people, however were convinced that she was gone for good.

The person who took Maka's disappearance hard was Soul. Skipping classes for the entire day, he searched everywhere in Death City for his beloved meister. Soul even neglected his close friends as well, however, one day the gang finally convinced him to come to school.

Soon, after attending Stein's usual dissecting class and waiting until the bell rang, everybody were excused. Well, everyone except the gang themselves.

"Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona. Wait a second." Stein spoke to them, the said students did as he asked and waited until the rest on their classmates left. Once they did, Stein's voice rang out in the ever-silent classroom to the gang.

"I think, I may have a clue to Maka's whereabouts." He said to all of them.

**Done! Chapter 7 is finished and ready for posting. I'll be posting the polls about Patty having a main role in a crossover story once I'm done putting this on Fanfiction. I want you all – the readers to go to my account and vote on which adventure Patty should tackle on her own. Also, love the support you guys are giving me – I would really appreciate it, if I get some more reviews from you my fine readers. That's it! Enjoy this next update! Expect Chapter 8 soon! Sayonara from me - Rocco151! Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Maka wins Ed's bet!

Chapter 8: Maka wins Ed's bet!

**Well, Happy December to all you fine folks! Just a few weeks left until Christmas Eve comes as well as New Years' Eve. I just love the winter holidays – this year I'm going to spend it with my family in my home city. As for what I'm getting from my parents – A PSVita game from the PlayStation Store – but not just any game this is Sword Art Online Hollow Fragments. Yep, I'm going to get this bad ass game from my father, during Christmas. Anyways, back to business with Chapter 8. Let's get to work!**

Ed watched as Maka walked into the room, with her new metal leg. It was like she never lost her lower body limb, she moved freely now around the house and the backyard. Two weeks had passed since Winry attach the automail arm and leg on her. Since then, Maka hadn't stopped training with it.

The only thing Ed did once he saw her was sigh to his brother Al. "Damn, that girl is full of surprises. How can she move like that? It took me almost two years to master Winry's automail, this is so unfair…" Ed said annoyed at the fact that Maka had made a fool out of him, Al just sighed at Ed's behavior – it was like dealing with a child.

Ed might have seen jealous on the outside because of Maka being a showoff, but on the inside he was excited and impressed. She didn't look the kind of girl that had much potential, but to Ed she was the most amazing, brave, smart and strong girl he had ever met.

Flashback to a Week Ago:

After getting her automail leg and arm on, she practiced nonstop and improved with it. While she could brush her hair with her metal arm, walk around and catch a ball, Maka still had trouble with running anywhere, writing on a paper and using utensils for eating.

She got up at 4:00 am at the morning and decided to take a walk without her shoes and jacket, once outside she let the cold wind blew into her face. Taking in the green grass, the clear air and the morning blue sky, Maka took out a deep breath and released all of the negative air inside of her. Once she did that, she smiled to herself and said. "Ok, girl! Let's get continue with our training."

For her daily training, Maka decided to try and run to a tree and then back to the house without regaining her balance, tripping or failing on the ground. Once she set her mind on a task, Maka Albarn doesn't give up until it was done. She started running to a nearby tree, more determined to reach it without screwing up, but just when she was about to reach it, the girl tripped. Maka tried using her metal arm to stop the fall, but she didn't move it quickly and as a result, the girl landed with her face in the ground. Feeling the wet mud stick to her face, she got up and saw that her shirt had both grass and mud stains, but not only that – she got a knee wound and a bloody nose as well. Wiping the blood away, she got up to her feet, walked back to the house and repeated the same thing over and over again.

This continued on for 17 times – she continued to trip and fall, but the more she did, the closer she was to completing her goal. Eventually, she made it to the tree, but a new problem arose – turning and running back to the house. Making the turn, Maka started to run back to her temporary home, but she once again tripped and fell before she even had a chance to reach the place.

"DAMN IT! This is really annoying!" Maka yelled out to the sky with pure frustration on her face. 'Ok, let's try this again…' As she thought to herself, the star meister got in to position ready to make the run. "Ready? Set! GO!" Maka loudly said and then took off like a cheetah, making it to the tree she turned around and started running back to the house, however just when she was about to reach it, she tripped because she didn't lift her new automail leg high enough. She looked at the ground and saw a giant, real sharped rock – It was official - Maka was going to end in the town of extreme bad punishment. Squeezing her eyes tight, she just prayed to god that it would come quickly.

But the pain never came. 'Huh?' Maka thought to herself. When she opened her eyes, she understood why it never came. A tanned, muscular boy had caught her in the nick of time from falling to the ground – It was Ed. Her eyes soon met his own.

"Hey, Smart Pants." Ed said to Maka. "We better go inside. Al is ready with the breakfast." He told her very calmly, completely ignoring the fact that Maka was ABOUT TO LOSE HER LIFE TO A ROCK!

Maka became annoyed, as her cheeks turned red and started struggling like a child trying to get Ed to put her down. "Hey! Don't carry me like some kind of Princess! Put me down right now, Ed!"

Ed's simple bored expression was gone and was replace by a look of irritation. "God, will you come down? I'm only trying to help! Geez…"

Maka huffed at him and went into the dining room. After sitting down on the table, Al came from the kitchen with a plate filled with food for her to eat. "Morning, Maka. I've got some good grub for you-" He was ready to serve her morning breakfast, but once he saw her, the plate he was holding almost fell from his armored hands. "Ma-Maka!? What the heck happened to you!?"

Maka's pig tails were now ruined, as well as trail of dried blood coming down from her nose to her chin. Both chin and cheeks had a red bruised spot, but on one of the cheeks – there was a small cut from landing on her automail arm and damaging the skin. While her human leg was bleeding and muddy, the automail knee had dirt and grass sticking out of it. But, the most serious place to look at Maka was her entire self – she was covered in dirt, grass and mud. She was completely dirty, but this didn't bother her one bit – not one bit.

Maka just smiled at him, she didn't want him to worry about her. "Oh, just the usual – training nonstop to master automail and alchemy – you know me." Al didn't understood everything she told him, but to avoid hurting her feelings he just nodded and put down the plate on the table. As Maka stared down at the egg, she began having a staring contest with her fork. She wanted to use her flesh and blood hand to pick up the eating uttencil, but decided against it – it would mean her losing the bet she made towards Ed and that is something she would never do. She tried to grasp it with her metal fingers, but to no avail and thus Maka began to get annoyed and infuriated. She still hadn't gotten used to her new metal arm yet, nor her fingers, but she didn't give up – so long as she didn't overworked too hard.

Ed saw what she was trying to do and decided to help Maka out. "Look, it's easy. You do it like this." He said to her. Scooping up some of the egg onto the fork, he brought it to her mouth and was planning to feed her like a father and a daughter style. "Here you go, my dear little princess." Maka annoyed at the fact that he called her a baby, blushed and swiped the fork from his hand.

"Who in the hell are you calling a baby princess!? I'm no baby!" She said to him, still annoyed that he made a fool out of her.

Ed's smirk came right back and was plastered on his face. "But of course. Please forgive me, your little highness." He declared to her, said smirk still on his face. Sometimes, that girl was so easy to annoy.

Back to the Present:

Ed just sighed at the memory from last week and chuckled to himself. 'As angry as she can be, I gotta admit she is kinda cute. Wait, did I just thought about her and did I just told myself that…?'

The star meister looked at him, smiled at the fact that she won their little bet and came up with a new name for Edward Elric. "So, I win our little bet huh, Eddy!"

Ed sighed at her and her new nickname for him dramatically. "Okay, don't even think about calling me that, please. So name your terms – what do you want?"

Maka had the perfect idea – since she had not seen much action in a while and wanted to see the two brothers going to fight against someone powerful, she just smiled and told him. "Okay, Eddy. I made up my mind, I want to…"

**Well, that's it – Chapter 8 is finish and ready for posting. I've got my poll on Patty being a main character in a crossover story – please just vote on my account! I know Patty isn't good enough to be a hero, but believe me there is something that she can do. Just please vote, that's all I'm asking. Go to my account and choose one of the topics. This is for all of you who favor and followed this story, as well as posted reviews. Please, don't deny her this chance to shine. So, see you next weekend with Chapter 9. Goodbye, my dear viewers! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Maka's Lie, The Gang's Job!

Chapter 9: Ed refuses Maka's request and the Gang's Quest!

**We are back with Chapter 9, folks! And just in time for me to announce a new thing that I'm putting on! From now on – In the Author's Notes I will invite special anime characters to come and read alongside me! For now, my first guest is one of the most ignored Soul Eater Characters, but her cheerful and bubbly personality can make anyone happy… Please welcome, my special guest – Patricia "Patty" Thompson!**

**(Patty enters the room where I am, while wearing her usual cowboy attire outfit complete with her jacket.)**

**Patty: Hey, there Rocco151! Nice to have me here with you today.**

**Me: Likewise, Patty. I was a little surprised you came. I though Kid would have bitched about you being on a show with an asymmetrical person like me.**

**Patty: Naw, don't worry about it. As far as my concern, sometimes he can be a serious pain in the ass. Besides, I came here by myself – So, what do you say? Shall we get own with this?**

**Me: Of course! Patty, can you do the honors?**

**Patty: I would be delighted. Rocco151 doesn't own – Soul Eater nor Fullmetal Alchemist. This story is written by Koyuki123 – give this person some credit people! Well, let's get it on!**

"You want WHAT!?" Once he heard what Maka wanted, Ed's reaction was yelling in her face – no way was he going to give her what she wanted! She took a step back, a little startled at his yelling, but remained unfazed from his outburst.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't listen to me! I want to come with you! That's an order!" Maka told him, there was no way she was going to get left behind like a dog on a leash.

Al decided to say something as well, in order to make her change her mind. "Maka… Are you sure this is what you want? It might be too dangerous for you, besides what if you get killed?"

At that statement, Maka just scoffed at him and told the boys. "So!? For me, it will be a piece a cake. Besides, I eat danger for breakfast and hunt monsters for school every day."

"Oh. Since you put it that way… That answer is - No. Not going to happen even in a million years." Ed said to her, his stubbornness returning as he declined her request.

Maka just crossed her arms, now she was annoyed at him. "Excuse me!? Did you just say 'no' to me!?" She asked him, still infuriated by his answer.

Ed began to put on his red jacket, in order to prepare for his departure, alongside Al. "You heard me right. There is no way you're coming with us, it's a live battlefield out there with dangerous criminals, killers, terrorists, etc. You get me."

After waving goodbye to Winry, the two boys began walking to the door and into the outside world, unfortunately this didn't please Maka one bit, so she followed after them – angry and pissed at the same time.

"Oh, Hell No! We had an agreement! We had a GODDAMN AGREEMENT! " Maka said these words to the boys – she's going with them, whether they like it or not.

This time, Ed turned to her and he was completely angry as hell itself. "LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE GIRL! YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT COMING WITH US! THAT'S FINAL!" He roared at her, hoping that she would get the hint and continued walking with his brother.

Once she heard those words, Maka flinched at his outburst and just continued to watch them as they walked away.

_'I have to do something fast! If those two leave, there might be a slight chance I might never see __Al again… or maybe even Ed… Oh, those golden eyes of his… The way he screams… The way he smirks at me… Wait, did I just thought about him!? Nevermind about that! There has to be a way to convince those two boys to let me come with them… I've got it! – I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but I've got no choice… This is the only way…__' _Maka thought to herself on how to convince the boys and then she came up with a smart lie.

"Wait! If you let me come with you, I'll teach you how to turn into weapons, I promise." When she said those words to them, the two boys stopped walking – that completely caught their attention.

Ed turned to look at Maka – it was like they had been staring at each other for hours. This was a big mistake she made – one for which she would pay dearly later. Unfortunately, you cannot become a weapon even if you can train someone. To be a weapon, you needed two things – you need to have weapon blood inside and you must have a soul wavelength – which Ed and Al didn't have. So it was impossible for her to teach them on how to become weapons, but she would worry about that later.

**Interlude with Patty and Me:**

**Patty: Maka is right as always. Ed and Al cannot become weapons, kind of feel bad for her. She would definitely pay for the lie later when I and the gang enter Amestris. Don't agree Rocco?**

**Me: I agree. She will definitely admits to the two boys once all of you get into the picture. I feel bad for her myself. Anyways, back to the story!**

Ed had finally spoken to her. "Wait… I thought you said, you didn't know any alchemy? Why did change your mind now?"

Maka felt the warm drops of sweat rolling down on her face as she spoke again. "Well, yes… But, you have my word. I can teach you two to become weapons." She pulled out another lie – again, this would mean extreme consequences for her.

Ed and Al looked at each other, mumbling something silently to themselves, so Maka couldn't hear them and finally they turned towards her.

"Well… Ok. I'm convinced. But if you run into trouble, don't expect us to help you, Princess." Ed said to her with a calm tone.

Hearing those words, Maka grinned happily and said. "Ok, let's do this!" She ran to the two boys and soon the trio were off on their journey.

**Meanwhile, back at the DWMA with the Gang****:**

Everyone were staring at Stein. They waited to see if he would tell them about where the hell Maka is.

Black Star was the first person to speak to him. "So, tell us Stein. Is Maka ok?"

All he did was shook his head and told the bad news. "I have no idea, true be told…"

The entire hope on Soul's face disappeared and it was replaced by a look of sadness and disappointment.

Stein continued with delivering the news. "All I know is that she took some serious damage during the battle because the blood I examined on the ground and tested was her blood."

The kids' tension increased and all hope was replace with sadness and anger.

Before he continued speaking, Stein turned the screw on his head a little. "But remember that Maka is stronger than she looks. She's fine, so don't worry too much." He did his best to calm them down.

Death the Kid leaned against a wall, crossed his arms and looked at Stein with his golden eyes. "Now the big question is, where is she?" He asked him, the question that was on everybody's mind.

Stein continued smoking his cigarette, as his glasses glinted and the students stared at him awaiting the answer to their question. After a while, he spoke up and gave his opinion.

"Well, this is just a theory. But here's the quick explanation – after Asura's shield began to shrink and finally exploded, Maka was in the middle of the bloody field and once the madness that was inside the kishin left it reached her soul, but her wavelength rejected the madness and sent her to another dimension." After that little explanation, he continued smoking his cigarette.

Everyone just stared at him with widen looks.

"You've lost me, completely…" Black Star mumbled quietly, scratching his head.

Tsubaki on the other hand understood him and asked him. "Wait a minute… Are you saying that Maka is in another dimension?"

Everybody looked at Tsubaki, they still didn't understood what Stein just told them.

"Exactly, you're correct Tsubaki." Stein told her.

Liz, one of the people who didn't understood what Tsubaki and Stein talked about, just waved her arms in order to get to the most important question. "Ok, this is getting a little confusing, let's stop and focus on more important things. So-" Before she could finish her sentence, Patty finished it for her. "-How exactly are we getting Maka safely home?"

Noticing that his glasses were about to fall, Stein adjusted them back and his glasses glinted once again, as he continued talking. "Well, for that I asked Lord Death to do me a favor. You see, kids – his mirror isn't just a communication device, it also works as a portal. I bet if we find the dimension that Maka fell into, we can retrieve her safely."

Just then a slurp was heard and the gang turned to see it was Soul who was responsible for this, but what was more interesting was the look on his face – he was smiling for the first time, since Maka disappeared weeks ago, actually he was grinning – his razor sharp teeth were visible and was drooling a little bit, just like he always does whenever he was happy. He cleaned the droop from his mouth with his sleeve and then looked at his friends with a lazy look from his red eyes.

"So? Are you all waiting for the firing squad? Let's go and get my meister back, safe and sound!" He happily said to his friends.

"Yes! Soul "Eater" Evans is back in action and ready to kick some ass!" Black Star cheered happily and jumped into the air.

Both Liz and Tsubaki gave a smile at the image in front of them, while the oldest Thompson sister put her hands on her hips and said. "Yes! It's about time Soul came to his senses!" Patty giggled at the thought of Soul being happy again, while Kid gave a small smirk that decorated his face.

After smoking his cigarette completely, he put it into the trash bin and turned to the kids and said. "Ok, then let's get started." Stein eventually left the room, his students following right behind him and soon they reached Lord Death's room. Once arriving, they entered and saw the gigantic mirror in the room, but Death wasn't around. Imagine, that? So, Stein walked over to the mirror, breathing on it and leaving all foggy. Once, he did that, he wrote with his finger the strange symbol or alchemy circle and waited around for a few seconds. Eventually, a new image appeared on the mirror and it showed a small town, brick building and grass field – lots' of them. Stein once again turned his attention towards them and said.

"Well, that's it. I've tracked her soul wavelength to this dimension. Be advised, that once you enter, the portal will disappear, so you'll be on your own for a little while. Once you locate her, find a mirror and contact Lord Death to help you. You know the number, right?"

All of them answered at once. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

Stein gave them all a good smirk – those were his students (brave and smart). He said to all of them. "Ok, kids. Now jump into the mirror."

All of them were hesitant, but Kid was the first one to go through the mirror. Once he jump into it, he was no longer visible to them. The mirror ripped like a water puddle, next were Liz and Patty, both of them jumped at the same time, since Liz was afraid and Patty wasn't. Black Star and Tsubaki were next, he screamed 'Yahoo!' while jumping and she went after him. The last person to jump was the cool guy Soul.

Before he did, Soul looked at Stein and gave him a happy smile. "Professor, thanks. I owe you one." With those words said, he jump and the mirror was ripped one last time, before it returned to its' original form with the clouds and crosses on the ground. The gang had a new objective now – and that was to find Maka and get her back home safely, no matter the cost! It seems that a big adventure was about to begin – one the gang or Maka will never forget!

**Me: Well, that's it! Chapter 9 is done! That took way longer than expected…**

**Patty: Easy for you to say, you missed the deadline!**

**Me: I know, don't worry about it! Next time, I won't miss it. Besides, Christmas is close and soon this will go on hiatus after the remaining chapter are done.**

**Patty: Then you're going to focus on other stuff, right?**

**Me: Yep! Maybe a new chapter on A Replica's Tale. Haven't done that in a while…**

**Patty: Whatever you wanna do, Rocco. It's your life.**

**Me: Thanks Patty! Anyways, guys – that's it for Chapter 9! I will see you next week with Chapter 10, so stay tuned! See ya!**

**Patty: From me as well! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Danger Close!

Chapter 10: Danger Close

**Well, last week was a really strange one, let me tell you. On Friday, me and my classmate skipped an important Math Test all because they were afraid of getting good grades, I wasn't afraid of staying for the test, but unfortunately all of the girls had other plans, only two boys remained and did the test. We got a scolding from our head teacher, but it wasn't that harsh. On the Christmas Banquet, we blew the roof of the restaurant. Constant smoking, all around dancing, drinking alcohol and etc. Jesus, I had a swell time – but I think our girls might have had too much to drink. Not going to tell them that though – after the party, they went to a discotic and continued partying – Me? I went home and got some sleep until morning. Anyways, here I am now – with Chapter 10! Patty won't be with us this time – she went to a party as well with her friends and now she's taking a long sleep. But now let's get on with the story! Onwards!**

An entire week had passed since Maka had gotten her automail arm and leg from Winry and went out with the two boys. To the two boys' surprise, it was actually pretty enjoyable to have another friend and partner alongside them, they thought that she was going to be a burden to both brothers, but it was actually the opposite – they liked her company very much.

Maka walked after the two brothers and every time she took a step, her metal foot clanked. All of this clanking gave her a funny idea on how to annoy Ed. Every time Maka her automail leg touched the ground and gave out a clanking noise, she said... "Clank". And once again, that word was said.

"Huh…?" Ed glanced back at her, a bored expression was plastered on his face. Soon, after that he once again looked forward. But Maka wasn't finished annoying him completely and continued repeating her favorite new word over and over again.

"Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Cl-" Maka continued saying this, until…

"Alright, that's enough! Stop playing games!" Ed completely snapped at her.

Maka decided to stop with the clanking noises and decided to pull out a grin at him. He had less temper than she did and this was the perfect way to annoy him.

"I'm very sorry, Edward. But my old shoes couldn't fit because of my automail leg. I do hope you can forgive me." Maka told him in a sarcastic tone.

Ed looked and pointed at his brother. "Maka, take a good look at my brother. I've been dealing with his clanking for many YEARS and you don't see me complaining about IT!" Ed finished telling her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Big Brother! Don't talk about my clanking armor!" Al, frustrated at the fact that Ed humiliated him like that gave him a scolding.

But Ed didn't seemed guilty one bit and even chuckled at his statement. "Relax, bro. I'm just messing with you, don't feel sad about it."

Al just grumbled at his brother's explanation and turned away for him.

Maka sighed happily that she annoyed Ed and decided to move onto the main topic at hand. "So, boys. Can you tell me why we are going to this town?"

Ed continued walking to the town, but pulled out a crumpled and folded sheet piece of paper from his jacket and began to unfold it. "This is why we are going to this place." He said to Maka, showing her the list and looking at her in order to see if she was paying attention to what he told her.

"From what was written on the paper, it seems that a couple of lovers went missing into the forest after the boyfriend proposed to his girlfriend or should I say fiancé and gave her an engagement ring." Ed continued telling her about the mission they were going.

Maka just shrugged, but was a little bit sad that a couple had to disappear like that and without a trace of evidence to their current whereabouts. "Wow, that is tragic. But where do we come in all of this?"

This time Ed's face became serious as he explained. "Well, this isn't a traditional diamond wedding ring. This is a real Philosopher's Stone."

Maka paused at his statement and replied. "That was the stone you mentioned to me, a couple of days ago." She remembered when Ed told her how important it was. "That thing might be my ticket to getting back home."

This was her chance. If this stone had enough power to bring back Ed and Al's bodies, then this could be her key to returning home. All of them had one objective in mind – Finding a Philosopher's Stone.

Al's metal head clanked as he nodded. "Yep, that's right. If we find the couple or their bodies, we may find the stone as well. Let's hope it's not a fake this time." He finished speaking to her.

Maka remained silent after the brothers' explanation and then slowly looked at Ed. She saw fierce determination in his eyes and smiled warmly at this. Instead of walking away from his brother and living his own life, Ed continued searching for a way to fix the problem. Unfortunately, this time while she was away in her thoughts, he completely saw her and turned her gaze away, there was a pink tint of embarrassment on her face. Once Ed saw her cheeks, he grinned at the sight in front of him.

"Do you like this side of Edward Elric?" Ed decided to tease her by showing her, his good side.

Maka became annoyed at this and decided to get payback. "Oh, yeah… If you were a little bit taller than me."

Ed's grin disappeared, a vein was showed on his face, as he became furious and angrily exclaimed at her. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LOUSY COCKROACH!"

Al sighed at his brother's current outburst and truthfully he was a little annoyed at Ed for acting like a child. "Come on, Ed. Maka didn't even say anything remotely close to her statement. Jeez…"

After a long walk through the entire town, they finally reached the entrance to the forest where the couple disappeared. Unfortunately, the trio arrived a little later than expected and so because of that - the thick, green and plush forest was dark and downright creepy.

Ed decided that it was time to say a very special cursed word. "God Dammit!" He yelled, as he rubbed his head after getting a headache. "There is no way in hell we will find anything now that it's dark, besides there are too many trees blocking the light! Damn it all to hell!" He said, cursing and flipping out while Al desperately tried to calm his brother down, but had little success.

Maka, however decided to try something else. She closed her eyes and concentrated, after a little while, she discovered something and immediately told the boys. "Hold up, you two. I think I can sense the two stray soul dead ahead…" If what she told the boys were true, that means they were already dead.

Ed and Al completely stopped their ranting, while Al was holding Ed's arms, the older brother was kicking his feet in the air. Both of them looked at her with a blank expression. "What…?"

Maka slowly began to open her eyes and then looked at the two boys.

"Do you understand me? I can detect souls, whether the user is dead or alive. I can sense the couples' souls as well, they are about 2 miles up ahead." Maka said to both of them.

Since she was on the subject of looking for souls, she decided to see the boys' souls. She was very curious to see what made them so special.

The first one was Ed.

The color of his soul was completely gold – it had a strange annoyed face, as well as a dangling braid and a cowlick. Maka failed to hold back a chuckle at his amusing appearance – he was so funny sometimes.

Next was Al.

When she looked at his soul, she was in complete awe. Half of his soul was gone, now that was really strange…

Ed and Al finished playing their little spar and composed themselves. After that little feud, they decided to get back on track with the assignment.

"Okay, then…" Ed opened his mouth to speak. "Maka, you take the lead."

Maka gave him a simple nod and took off into the thick woods with Ed and Al following her.

Couple of hours later, after walking, chatting and tripping over tree roots or rocks, the trio reached the two floating souls. As she walked to them, the two souls finally became visible to the brothers, Al and Ed let out a small gasp when they saw them. Maka reached out her hand in order to touch one of them, but before she could do that, she kicked something. Looking down at her feet, she saw the young couple's bodies. "I… um… found them..." Maka said to Ed and Al.

Ed and Al walked up behind her and looked down to see the bodies of the newly deceased. The trio bowed their head in respect and remained like that for over a minute, soon Ed began searching the bodies for the ring and the stone.

20 minutes later, after completely searching the bodies:

"No, no, no, no, NO! DAMN IT!" Ed's raised voiced echoed throughout the entire forest, this caught the attention of Maka and Al.

"Big Brother, what's wrong?" Al, asked his angry and pissed off brother.

Ed gritted his teeth, glared at the ground and replied to the two. "There was never any Philosopher's Stone here or any ring. Either somebody beats us to it and took it from our very noses or this was all a big fat lie."

Maka walked up behind Ed and asked him. "Damn it. But who could set you up like this?"

"Heh, so you fell for it." An unknown to Maka voice said behind her. Maka's eyes widen as an arm shot out and looped around her neck, pulling her closer to the unknown voice behind her.

Meanwhile with Soul and the Gang:

"AHHHHHH!" All of them yelled, landing on top of each other and falling through the end of the portal, which was connected to a window in a single shop. Fortunately, there were no civillians around to freak out from the sight.

Kid was the first one to land on the cobblestone ground, followed by Liz and Patty, after them Black Star came, followed by Tsubaki and finally Soul, all them landed like a huge dog pile, with Kid being crushed underneath all of them.

Soul looked at the portal in the window which they all passed through. It disappeared quickly, as the window ripped like water and then returned to normal. Soul sighed to himself and got off on the top of the dog pile and began to look around.

A small town, with only a few people around. It wasn't anything new to them, after all they had been other places like this as well.

Finally, they all began to get up. Liz had to calm Kid down after he experienced another asymmetrical breakdown, soon all of them looked at each other silently.

Soul slurped and drooled up a little bit and said. "All right, let's go and find Maka Albarn."

Meanwhile with the Trio:

Maka struggled against the iron grip of the hand and tried to see who had caught her. She turned her head in order to see the person who captured her – a teenaged boy, with long green hair, a weird headband and a sadistic smirk on his face.

"MAKA!" Al cried out to her in panic.

"Oh, this is rich. So you decided to bring out a girl with you this time eh, pipsqueak?" The green haired teenager snickered at his statement.

Ed clenched his fist and was ready to attack the said boy at any moment. "Envy. We meet again." Ed said to him, with complete hatred in his voice.

The boy, now known as Envy snickered at him. "Oh, are you mad that you don't want to see me?" He rhetorically asked the green haired teenager.

Maka twitched and squirmed, as she tried to break free from Envy's hold, but to no success. This caught his attention, as he held her closer and then leaned his head on her shoulder.

"So, how about you introduce me to your little sexy girlfriend over here?" Envy, sadistically told him.

"Put Maka down right or else!" Ed furiously yelled at him, hate filling his entire body.

"Oh, so that's her name. What are you gonna do about it, if I don't comply?" Envy gave Ed a sadistic smirk and decided to tease him, by flirtatiously licking Maka's cheeks.

Now Maka became furious. All right, that was the last straw! She was about to kill this creep! She let out a large, sharp scythe blade burst out from her back, as she impaled that creep Envy and letting her go free. She let the weapon, sink back into her body, as she turned around in order to see how much damage she had done to that freak of nature. To her shock, she gasped and her eyes widened.

The cut that Maka made to Envy and his organs had begun to heal quickly.

"Heh, nice try Princess Maka. But not clever enough!" He smirked at her.

**And done! Chapter 10 is finished! Ready to be posted on . Be advised that I'm going on Christmas Break and will be back sometime in January until then this is on hiatus – at least until I get back. I'm also happy because some Spanish girl just send me a review about how my story is so cool. It warms my heart to see that people enjoy it! Also, please go to my page and vote on what adventure you would like Patty to tackle. Anyways, I'm out and Happy Holidays to all of you my readers! See ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Our Lovely Reunion!

Chapter 11: Our Lovely Reunion

**Ring! Ring! Ring! I'm back, my dear readers. Do you know what this means? Hiatus is over and it's time for Chapter 11 in which we finally see Maka and the gang reunite after a long absence. In the meantime, Patty has joined us once again after spending a long Christmas vacation with her family and friends.**

**Me: Back again with a vengeance, Ms. Thompson?**

**Patty: Oh, you have no idea how much I waited for this chapter to come out. Let's get this show on the road, shall we Don?**

**Me: With pleasure! I don't own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – they are both own by Square Enix, Atsushi Okubo and Hiromu Arakawa. If I did own both of these show, hell would freeze. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Patty: Happy reading from me as well! Also, Happy New Year from me and Don!**

Maka's eyes widened at the scene in front of her, as she gulped and ran back to Ed and Al. "But, how can you do that?" she asked him, still shocked at the way he regenerated his limbs like that.

Ed grabbed Maka's hand and pushed her behind him in order to protect her from the sadistic teenager.

Envy gave the girl a sinister chuckle and said. "Well, sweet cheeks - allow me to answer your question. I'm a homunculus – I can regenerate my limbs and heal any wound that I receive. Your attacks won't work on me, sister. Sorry to say this, but you are completely fucked."

Maka's eyes shrunk back. 'What the hell is a homunculus!? Ed never explained this to me. What is this person made of and is he even a human?' As these thoughts ran throughout her head, Ed transmutated a blade from his automail arm and got in a battle pose. He was ready to defend Maka until the very end.

"All right, you bastard! One last chance! What do you want from us?" Ed yelled at him harshly, directly questioning him, while Envy crossed his arms lazily and smirked a devilish smile.

"Settle down, Edward. All you have to do is give me Princess Maka over there and I will leave you in peace, for now at least." He said to him, as Envy pointed his finger towards Maka.

**Patty: Nice nickname for Maka, Don. Princess Maka – I like it.**

**Me: What can I say? Girls dig cool nicknames.**

Both Ed and Maka's eyes widened at his statement, while Al gasped at this.

"You want to kidnap me?" Maka asked him slowly, still shocked at this revelation.

"Yep, Princess. You are from another world, aren't you? The old man wants to see you, so come quietly and I won't have to hurt you." Envy replied to her, like a complete sadistic madman.

Ed didn't like those words one bit. He sure as hell wasn't about to give Maka to this creepy bastard. So he growled at him and said. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

Al joined in as well, he was not going to let Envy take Maka! "We won't let you take Maka from us, you creepy freak of nature!"

Envy was unfazed by the brothers' statement and his smirk grew bigger and bigger. "That's too bad. You're hurting me very much." He sarcastically told the trio.

Enough was enough! Ed rushed towards Envy's location and used his automail blade in order to stab Envy's gut. "Get the hell out of here, you bastard!"

Envy managed to dodge that attack and was still smirking at the trio, but his smile faded when he saw Maka coming toward him. She pulled out another scythe blade from her body and swiftly cut off his head, which regenerated in seconds.

"Bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Envy said to her, while violently lashing out towards her.

"Maka! Come back to us!" Ed yelled at her, but it was too late. Envy successfully managed to deliver a strong painful punch to Maka's stomach. As Maka's eyes widened in fear and pain, she started choking out blood.

"Maka!" Both brothers shouted her name in full concern.

Envy looked at Maka like she was a squashed bug. "Serves the bitch right for starting a fight with me…" He muttered quietly like a sadistic maniac.

Maka completely closed her eyes and pushed back the fear that she was holding for Envy, it was soon replaced with courage. After a while, she opened them and prepared for action. Envy's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened at her current appearance. She pulled out another scythe blade from her other arm and ran towards him, slashing and cutting him into a million pieces.

'Damn… So powerful and beautiful…' Ed thought to himself, still stunned at the way Maka fought Envy.

Maka suddenly withered, as she held her stomach and blood slipped past her lips. She flinched in pain, before her eyes closed, as she began to fall forward.

"Maka!" Before she managed to fall, Al caught her in the nick of time. "Maka, speak to me! Are you ok?" Al asked her panicky. Soon, Maka barely managed to open her eyes. "Don't worry about me… I'm f-fine…" She muttered slowly, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"The hell you aren't!" Ed said to her, before looking at Envy who was beginning to regenerate his destroyed limbs. Ed gave him a death glare and a middle finger, before scoping up Maka into his arms and taking off into the woods, while dodging the tress. "All right, Al! Let's get the hell out of here!" He said to his younger brother, while running all the way back into the empty town.

After a while, they finally made it outside the woods and into the empty little town. While running, Ed turned around the corner only to bump into someone unknown. He fell flat and landed on his butt, while still holding Maka in his arms, meanwhile the other person who bumped into the older brother also fell on his ass. Ed gave the unknown stranger a gigantic death glare for delaying their escape, soon however the brother's golden eyes met a pair of red ones which glared back at him. However, the red eyes soon turned their attention towards the unconscious form of Maka and immediately widened.

"M-Maka…?" Soul muttered quietly.

**And Chapter 11 is done! We will see each other in Chapter 12 – where we once again go back to the gang and Envy. Hope to see a couple more good reviews! Anyways, In the meantime – I got hooked up on a very good video game – Hyperdimension Neptunia ReBirth – 3. I swear to God – Neptune and Plutia are so cute! Fun fact – Plutia is voiced by Cherami Leigh – one of my favorite Funimation Voice Actors. I also like Melissa Fahn as well – she is Neptune's voice actress. How cool is that?**

**Still haven't received my copy of Sword Art Online – Hollow Fragments for the PlayStation Vita. My dad said that I will get it at the end of January, so no reason to get mad. Can't wait to play it! Patty, shall we finish this?**

**Patty: Of course! See you in Chapter 12! Goodbye from me!**

**Me: From me as well! Happy New Year! See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Fight First, Question Soon!

Chapter 12 - Fight First, Questions Later.

**Do you know what this means? It's time for the twelfth and final unedited chapter of Koyuki321's story – Maka's Human Transmutation. This is the last chapter before the author left completely and abandoned the story, until I asked the person to give it to me and finish it for her. Don't get this wrong – I'm not ending this story, I'm finishing it myself, so don't worry. It's a shame Koyuki321 left her account, don't worry Koyuki – your story is in safe hands. Meanwhile, I'm watching Team Four Star's Online Game – Cards against Humanity while writing this – I love Lanipator, KaiserNeko and Takahata101 very much especially Hellsing Ultimate Abridged! That show is so funny and badass. **

**All right! Enough with that statement! Let's get on with Chapter 12 – where Soul and the Gang reunite with Maka. Ready for the chapter? Okay, let's finish this!**

Ed looked at the albino boy very closely. "So, how do you know Maka?" Ed questioned him suspiciously, from what the brothers learned about Maka – everyone she knew were stuck in her own world, wherever that was.

On the other hand, the albino boy didn't like the question that Ed was asking and got furious. "Excuse me!? I should be the one to ask you that!" He told him as he was looking down at the unconscious form of Maka.

Maka was beginning to wake up, as she groaned her eyes started to slowly open. Soon, her blurry vision cleared away as she saw Soul.

"S-Soul… I-Is that you?" She slowly asked him and then turned to see Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty coming up behind him and then they all stared at her.

Ed narrowed his eyes closely at the group, especially Soul. 'So, this must be the famous Soul Eater who earned many Maka Chops. This is the guy that made Maka worry, so much?' Ed immediately started feeling a new kind of emotion – jealousy. 'Wait, do I feel jealous? No, it couldn't be… that guy must have been worried about her. Yeah, that's it. He couldn't be in love with Maka. No way…' Ed thought to himself about Soul – there was no way in hell that she was in love with him.

"Maka!" Soul dropped to the ground in order to look at her, as she laid in Ed's arms. "Are you okay? Where were you? What happened to you?" He said to her in a complete worried tone.

"Don't worry… I'm fi-" Maka stopped speaking when she began to cough out some blood.

Soul's eyes immediately widened, as Tsubaki and Liz gasped behind him. With no time to waste, he grabbed Maka's shoulders and ripped her out of Ed's arms.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Soul yelled at him angrily and worried. Soon, however he felt something different about Maka, he noticed that he left shoulder felt very different, as if it was metal. Now Soul was confused completely, he decided to pull up her sleeve in order to get some answer, but it was no use because it seemed to be caught by something. Maka was feeling a bit disoriented, but when she looked at Soul and what he was trying to do, her eyes widened.

"No, Soul! Wait-" But it was too late for her to say anything because Soul managed to rip off her left sleeve from Maka's shirt and saw her metal arm. He stared at her for a moment completely shocked at what he saw, however he soon became very angry at what he saw. He handed Maka over to Tsubaki and immediately ran towards Ed with his arm already in its complete scythe form. "You bastard! What the fucking hell did you do to her!?" He screamed towards him in complete rage, but before he had a single chance to lay a hit Al jumped in front of the two and grabbed Soul's scythe blade with his metal arm.

Soul cursed under his breath as he attempted to free himself from Al's grasp. His arm grew into another scythe blade and managed to ram it into Al's 'stomach'. The younger brother fell on his back and made a gigantic clanking sound.

"Al, no!" Ed yelled in alarm towards his brother and glared at Soul, soon he clapped his hands together and electricity shot in different directions, after a while he moved his hands from each other and caused a blade to grow from his own metal arm. Soul stepped back in surprise with widen eyes. He stood his ground and prepared to deliver another attack, but before he could do that a black and green blur shot in front of him. It was Envy – he stood in a crouched position with his fist in the ground. It seems that he regenerated completely after the trio left the forest and quickly followed them. After Envy found them, using his powerful superhuman strength, he managed to create a powerful small crater. He stood up from his crouched position and look up at the gang

"Aww, how cruel. You didn't invite me over to play." He told them with a gigantic sadistic smirk on his face.

Soul moved back a little. "What the fucking hell is wrong with this goddamn world!?" Soul, now angry and confused thrusted his blade at Envy, which pierced his stomach. However, the teenage freak of nature didn't feel any pain, at first he cringed a little, but then pulled out a smirk. He delivered an elbow blow to Soul, which caused him to skid back and stumble into Black Star. His eyes widened in shock again when he saw that the cut on Envy's chest healed completely.

Ed groaned at this, he didn't have time to deal with Envy again! However before the elder brother could do anything, Al managed to grab Maka and carried her in a bridal style towards his brother.

"Hey, you bastard!" Soul shouted towards Al. "You better give back Maka safely or else!"

Envy, who seemed bored stucked his pinky finger in his ear to distress his taste for the yelling. "Damn it! I only wanted to cause a little trouble for the Elrics, now I have to deal with a couple of crybabies!" He groaned at the thought of having to put up with this shitty group.

Sighing, Ed turned towards the group with a good idea in his head. "Okay, listen to me! I know this may seem a bit sudden, but Maka has told all about you guys! I promise to all of you that I haven't hurt Maka one bit! If you help me take out that lousy bastard, I will gladly be able to explain everything! So, how about it- Will you help?" Ed finished speaking with them and was now waiting for their answer.

"Wait a fucking minute, pipsqueak…" Envy spoke up, not liking this idea of these newcomers all ganging up on his.

Soul paused and looked at his friends who all stared back at him. Eventually with a sigh, he made up his mind and gave his answer. "Fine, let's do this…"

"Okay, that's what I'm talking about!" Black Star boasted and prepared to fight. "Tsubaki, let's go! Chain Scythe Mode Now!"

"Yes, Black Star!" Tsubaki said to him and transformed into her weapon form, with Black Star catching her soon after. He ran towards Envy and sliced him. Surprised at this turnout of events, he jumped back a little bit and dodged every hit.

"What the fuck!? That's not fair, dammit!" Envy complained at them, but still wasn't taking the fight very seriously.

Kid eventually joined in the fight with Liz and Patty in their gun forms. He began shooting at Envy, he didn't deliver much damage towards the freak of nature, but managed to hit him a couple of times.

It was Ed's turn to fight. He came up from behind Envy and managed to slice his head using his metallic blade. The teenaged sadist was in complete pain.

"Ah, damn it!" Envy cried out in a painful way, as he fell to his knees and held his head. Ed walked towards Al and Maka and looked at the weapons and meisters. "All right, let's get the hell out of here! Pronto!" With those words said – Ed, Al and Maka took off, Soul and the gang got the hint and followed them. Envy was still on the ground holding his head as it regenerated slowly and painfully.

"This isn't fucking over, ya hear me!" He yelled towards them, in an angered and painful voice. "Just you fucking wait, you shitty bastards! Especially you, Princess! You won't be so lucky next time, that's for sure!"

Both Ed and Soul gave Envy a good death glare when he mentioned Maka. This made the teenager tremble with fear.

After 10 minutes of running away from that teenage monster, the gang finally ran out of breath and were very tired. Ed and Al checked all of them into a hotel room which was – unfortunately, very small. It had only 2 beds and 2 bed stands, 1 lamp, 1 chair and 1 dresser. Liz took a seat on the chair, while Soul leaned against the door like a cool guy, Black Star sat on top of the dresser. Ed took a seat on one of the beds, while Maka rested on the other. Meanwhile - Al, Kid, Tsubaki and Patty politely stood.

"Alright, Ed…" Soul began speaking towards the older brother. "Start explaining everything..."

**And we are finally done with Chapter 12 – it's time to say goodbye to the unedited chapters and get on to writing new chapters – clean and edited! Again – thank you Koyuki321 for giving me permission to write this story. Well, that's everything said – see you in Chapter 13! Until next time – enjoy this early update from me!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Explanation Time!

**Chapter 13 – Explanation Time**

**Boys and Girls, it's time for the long awaited Chapter 13 of Maka's Human Transmutation – I must thank all of you for the reviews and favorites you have given me. Really, it makes my heart filled with joy. On another note – the famous Alan Rickman has finally passed away from cancer. I didn't even knew this until I read it on Wikipedia – may he Rest in Peace. I'm a big fan of the Harry Potter Series and I like the games as well. It's a shame so many have to die from cancer – First David Bowie and now Alan Rickman. One day, I just hope they finally discover the cure for it.**

**Anyways, let's move on with the story – I don't want to talk about anything else except the story – I hope you understand. I'm not saying anything hateful about Harry Potter or David Bowie, but it's really hard sometimes to actually move on. Ok, let's get started with Chapter 13. Here we go…**

After nearly escaping the wrath of the freak show Envy – Ed, Al, Maka and her friends arrive at a hotel, where Soul ask the older brother for an explanation on how the two siblings found Maka and how she got in her current state.

"Alright, what do you want to know about Maka?" Ed asked Soul with a serious look on his face.

"Start by telling me how you two found my meister in the first place and how she obtained that metal arm." Soul asked him with a calm, but stern tone – he wasn't sure if he should be trusting this guy, but he has no choice. Right now, this Ed was the only one who could explain things to him. But before Ed could open his mouth and speak, Maka beat him and starting talking to Soul.

"Actually, Soul… Maybe I should explain my part of the story." She said and everybody turned to look at her patiently as she began started speaking about her long absence from her home world.

"To begin with, it all began during our final battle with Asura…" And so for the next two hours, she had told them everything that has happened up to this point – Asura's regeneration, her disappearance and the two brothers finding her, the trio going to Winry's house, getting new automail, The Fake Philosopher's Stone and above all else annoying Edward Elric by calling him shorty and whatnot. When Maka was finished, the others were completely shocked and astonished with her story.

"I don't believe it, I simply don't believe it…" Kid started speaking first, he was shocked that somehow Asura managed to survive and regenerate his entire body.

"Yeah, this is very bad indeed. If Asura's still alive, that means only one thing – trouble. We don't have single clue where he might be and what he is planning. We do have the element of surprise though…" Liz spoke up to all of them about her opinion on Asura.

Ed curious on this Asura guy and what kind of power he possess decided to ask the gang about him. "Not to butt in on your conversation, but who is this Asura person and why is he that important to all of you?"

It was Maka's turn to speak up once again. "Well, Ed. Do you remember when I told about the Kishin and their never-ending desire to eat human souls?" He nodded, remembering the time Maka told him about the monsters from their world. After a minute, Maka continued speaking once again. "Well, Asura is like their king and the rest are his soldiers. We've met him the first time, during an attack at the anniversary celebration party at the D.W.M.A. and from there on he has been trying to make our Earth fall into madness, but he didn't achieve his glorious victory." She finished once again and Ed simply nodded.

"Yeah, shorty! You should have seen Maka during her battle with the bastard! She punched him so hard that he cried like a baby!" Black Star boasted about Maka, but upon hearing him saying the word 'shorty' Ed became enraged and pulled out his meltdown.

"SHORTY!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!? YOU'RE BARELY TALLER THAN MAKA IS!" Ed lashed out at him, but unfortunately Maka heard him and got pissed herself, so she did the one thing that she always does in any situation. She pulled out a book from nowhere and prepared to deliver a special kind of punishment, which was very familiar to Soul – A Maka Chop.

"Maka…" Maka began speaking and preparing the attack, Ed immediately calmed down and in horror noticed what the meister was planning to do and he panicked. "No, wait Maka! I didn't mean…" Unfortunately, he didn't finished as Maka said the final word to the Maka Chop. "CHOP!" And with that a book landed on his forehead, leaving him once again unconscious on the ground and from his head blood started coming out which made Ed look like a fountain. Her friends widened their eyes at the fact that even with her new metal arm Maka still had all of her strength. In the meantime, Al sighed at his brother's response towards Maka. 'One of these days, I seriously need to teach Ed some manners on how to respect women a little better…' He thought to himself.

"Oh! That reminds me, how are everyone back home? They all must be worried sick about me…" Maka asked her friends about the people she missed back at home. Soul gave her a grin and said. "Oh, don't worry about everyone else. They're all ok. Lord Death, Stein and your old man were all worried about you the most." Maka frowned a little bit and once again spoke. "Wait, just them? What about the rest of the students?" Soul gave his reply. "I don't know how to tell you this Maka, but the rest of the school thinks that you are dead – well except Kilik, Ox and Kim – those three still think you are alive." Maka was now in full shock. Everybody at the school thought that she was dead? She couldn't believe it! Damn it! At least Lord Death, Stein and especially her father thought that she wasn't dead. Her father… She didn't want to admit it, but she did miss him. He might have been an asshole father, but she was her asshole father. Sighing at Soul's reply, she once again spoke up. "So, now that you guys have found me, what do we do?"

During this time, Ed finally woke up from his nap and the gang filled him on what was happening at the moment and where they should go next. The older brother came up with a good idea in his head and said. "Well, the road we should take now in order to continue searching for the stone is heading back to Central and reporting to our commanding officer about getting a new mission which may lead to something good." It wasn't exactly the smartest idea, but they had no other choice on what to do in this crazy world.

"We'll head to Central by train, report to my dumbass commanding officer and then get a new mission, hopefully this time we won't get tricked again." Ed said to all of them and he and Al began to walk towards the door, the gang noticed this and Soul asked the two brothers. "Woah, where the hell are you going?" Ed turned and said to him. "Don't worry about us. We'll be outside patrolling the hallway and keeping our eyes for Envy, you all take your rest. Good night." With those words said, Ed and Al walked out of the room, leaving the gang all alone. Tsubaki, who had not spoken a single word finally opened her mouth and said. "What do we do now, Soul?" Soul turned to look at her and with a sigh, he replied. "Truthfully, I don't have any idea. Alright, it's getting late. Let's get some shut-eye and go along with Ed's crazy plan tomorrow morning." Soul removed himself from the door and yawned as he went outside to undress himself for bed.

A few hours later at midnight…

After a couple of hours, the entire gang had falled asleep – the girls took the two beds while the boys slept on the wooden floor. Liz and Patty slept in a cuddled form, Maka and Tsubaki slept in the same form as well. The boys were sleeping in different forms away from each other. As for Ed and Al, they rented another room and went to bed after a couple of hours patrolling – so far Envy didn't come for them and the brothers assumed that he disappeared from this town for good. Oh, if only they knew what Envy was doing at the moment…

Meanwhile, in another town – on the top of a tower…

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events…" Lust was currently on the phone speaking with an unknown person about something. Gluttony, her subordinate was currently preoccupied with something else and wasn't really paying much attention to her conversation. Lust looked at her comrade and continued speaking with the person on the phone. "You disappoint me, Envy. To think that such a strong person like yourself would fall victim to a couple of teenagers' attack. Still, these people could be very interesting." Lust stopped speaking for a moment, pulled out a sadistic smirk and continued speaking. "Alright, here is what you're going to do…"

**Alright – it's over! Chapter 13 is finished and ready for posting on my account. I hope you really like the new awaited Chapter 13 of Maka's Human Transmutation – Also don't hesitate to send me a review – if you found some kind of mistake or you don't understand this chapter at all. See you in Chapter 14! **


	14. Chapter 14 – Going to Central and Envy!

Chapter 14 – The trip to Central and Envy's job!

**Well, guys… I'm back with Chapter 14! I just noticed that my chapters have reached 20 thousand words – Hooray for me! Your reviews are always so nice! I just reached about 28 comments, 33 favs and 43 follows. That's big number and I'm so happy that this story is becoming so good! This week however – I just had a really strange idea for a good crossover fanfiction – Soul Eater and Kingdom Hearts. In this idea for a fanfic – Maka Albarn and Sora become the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. Soul and Kairi are a Prince and Princesses of Heart, while Riku and Tsubaki are able to use the darkness. I think that it's a good idea, but I need to know your opinion if I should write this fanfiction. So tell me your opinions about what I should do in the reviews section.**

**Now onto this chapter – the gang wake up from their sleep and head with the brothers to the train station in order to get to Central. However, unbeknownst to them someone else has tag aboard with them – Envy. No more spoilers for this chapter, but trust me this one will leave you with a nice surprise. All right, let's get started.**

After Ed and Al spent a couple of hours patrolling the halls, they immediately went straight on to bed. Morning came and the rays of the sun came straight through the window into the brothers' bedroom. Ed had woken up from his late night sleep and started rubbing his eyes very lazily.

"Al, come on… It's time to great the morning dawn…" Ed said to him as he started to push him a little bit. The younger sibling woke up quickly and in a lazy tone he said. "Morning, Big Brother. What's up?"

"Don't you remember Al? We need to go wake up our new friends. We have to head for Central today. Which reminds me…" Ed told him as he got up and went to his jacket and pulled out his pocket watch in order to check the time. Once he looked at it, he sighed in relief and said to Al. "Okay, we are in luck. The train isn't leaving for at least two hours, so we have plenty of time to get some breakfast."

"Alright, that's good. At least, this time we aren't late." Al replied to his oldest brother and began getting up from his sleep spot. Soon, Ed got into his regular clothes and once the brothers were done, they walked out of their room and headed straight to Maka and her friends' room. Once they got there, the older brother stopped in front of the door and waited for a minute. Eventually, Ed politely knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After a couple of seconds, an unknown female voice came from inside the room. "Yes, come in. It's open."

Ed and Al opened the door and entered their friends' room. Once inside, they only saw one girl with black hair which was tied into a ponytail and had blue eyes. '_This must be one of Maka's friends. I think her name was Tsubaki._' Ed thought to himself.

Tsubaki looked at the boys and said. "Oh, you're the two brothers that Maka mentioned." She pointed her finger at Ed first. "She said that you are the oldest sibling, but I'm finding that hard to believe. He, he, he." Tsubaki said with a smile on her face, while Ed got annoyed at the fact that this girl just made a fool out of him. Soon, she looked at Al and said. "From what Maka told me, you are the reason Ed always calms down, right?" Al opened his mouth and spoke. "Yep, she's right about that. My big brother always gets into these stupid arguments about him not being tall, so I'm usually keeping an eye on him. I can't say that I enjoy calming Ed down, but it gets the job done."

'_I see that Al is always the calm one, but it seems that I need to teach Ed some manners on how to behave like a normal person if he and Maka are ever going to become a couple. Just need to get Al out of the room.' _Tsubaki thought to herself and began thinking of a way to teach the older brother a lesson in manners without Al being in the room. Eventually, she came up with the perfect idea and pulled out a devilish grin on her face. Both brothers saw her and Ed decided to question her suspiciously. "Um, why do you have a creepy smile on your face Tsubaki, if you don't mind me asking?"

She immediately regained her composure and pulled out a sweet, but fake smile at him and said to him. "Oh, did I do that? Damn, I must have been lost in my thoughts – never you mind about that. Al, can you do me a favor and go check on the rest of my friends? They should be in this hotel's dining room. Can you do that for me?"

Al was a little surprised at that request and decided to ask her why he should do it. "Wait, you want me to go and check on your friends? Um, why should I do that?"

Tsubaki gave him a reply to his question. "Well, I was actually hoping to discuss something important with your brother alone and I'm really worried about what kind of crazy stunt Black Star might pull while we are in this world. So, can you do this for me? I'll repay you in any way I can. I promise"

Al understood her request completely, but Ed was a little suspicious about him being left alone with the girl, not that he wasn't afraid of his girls but the grin she gave the boys wasn't exactly a friendly one. A couple of seconds passed after their talk and Al eventually broke the silence as he left to complete Tsubaki's request. Ed opened the door for him, but before the younger brother left, the older stopped him and brought him close to his face and said. "You better go and keep an eye on our new friends. Something isn't right here. I'm going to have a little chat with her as well. Keep yourself safe, Al." The younger nodded and left to find the rest of Maka's gang. After telling him goodbye Ed closed the door and then turned his attention towards Tsubaki and said. "So, what did you want to-"but was cut off by the girl grabbing his black shirt. '_What the hell!? Why did she grab -…? Oh, god! Why is she giving me a death glare!?' _Ed thought to himself and was soon shocked to see the angry evil look on Tsubaki's face. He prepared to open his mouth and speak, but she beat him beforeit could even happen. "So, Eddy. Let's play a little game… It's called – Are you treating Maka's with respect or not?" Ed gulped now, now he was really afraid of her. What happened with the sweet girl that they both knew a while ago, did her personality change completely? Ed tried asking her why she's doing this now. "What…? What are you-" But again the tall girl cut him off. "You heard me right Mister Shorty. You and I are going to have a long chat about your personality and what you will do when you are in the presence of Maka and me. So, let's get started…" With that said, Tsubaki threw Ed on one of the beds and then sat down as they began their long chat about manners and relationships.

**One hour later...**

Tsubaki and Ed stepped outside of the room and both of them had different looks on their faces – Tsubaki had a smiling and satisfied look, while Ed had a scared and trembling look. The girl turned to him and said. "Remember, Eddy. Just one mistake and you'll regret it." Ed at that gulped and nodded at the same time. Tsubaki walked to the exit of the hotel and the older brother followed her while his brain was currently in his thoughts. '_Never upset Tsubaki, Edward! Never! She's the devil herself – those things we did in that room should not be mentioned to anyone… Especially, Maka! If I screw this one up, I'm so dead…'_

The time had come for them to leave for the gang to leave this town and head for the place Ed mentioned – Central. While the older brother was talking with Tsubaki, the rest of the group left the hotel and waited for both of them to come to the train station. Eventually, the two reached it and the first one who saw them was Soul. "Finally! It's about time you two came. What the hell kept you?" He asked the two with his signature grin on his face. Ed spoke this time. "Well… There was something your friend Tsubaki needed to mention to me. Sorry if we are a little late…" Soul looked at him very suspiciously, but just shrugged and gave his reply. "Whatever, let's get on the main platform – the train is just about leave. Let's get a move on."

Both of them nodded and soon the three went inside the station. What they didn't notice that near the station, a bush just moved by itself. From it jumped Envy, now fully healed and regenerated. He had an annoyed look on his face as he declared. "Damn Lust. Always making me do all the fucking work. Then again, this might be my chance for revenge against the Princess..." Envy sat down on the ground and began thinking of a way to get on board that train. "Now… how the hell do I even get on board that train? I could disguise myself as one of the engineers or even a conductor, but that won't help me get information on Princess… Unless…" He stood on the ground for a couple of seconds, thinking about his planned action. Then his eyes widen and pulled out a sadistic smirk on his face as he said. "Unless, I disguise myself as one of her friends. Perfect, now all I have to do is wait for the right time to strike and then… Oh, Princess… You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…" Envy stood up from his position, as he began to walk into the station with that same sadistic smirk on his face and started putting his plan into effect. One thing was sure - Maka and her friends were in a world of hurt!

**Okay, that's the end for Chapter 14! I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter! I had to deal with a lot of crap in school and my social life as well! Wasn't very pretty let me tell you… Anyway, please tell me if there is anything wrong with this chapter – if there are some spelling mistakes or you don't understand a thing. Don't worry about the gang not making it into Central, hopefully in the next chapter we arrive at the station and get to HQ. But I doubt it. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! You're so nice to send me such good reviews – thanks to all of you! Love you, guys!**

**Anyways, I'm going on hiatus with this story for a while! Don't expect any new chapters soon. Maybe after a couple of weeks… But for now, I have to go once again to visit my parents for a whole week. So, I hope you don't mind waiting for a while. Well, that's it! See you soon, my loyal comrades! For our Fanfiction Motherland! **

**As always, Read and Review! – Don't forget to tell me about spelling mistakes and other things you don't understand! See ya! **


	15. Chapter 15 – One Special Kind of Trap!

Chapter 15 – One Special Kind of Trap for a Sweet Girl!

**Folks, I'm back from my short vacation to see my parents! It's time to get down to business and write this new chapter. Warning – there will be a very shocking surprise in Chapter 15, the title should give you a hint to what it might be.**

**Before I begin, I want to thank you – my readers for supporting me throughout this little fanfic adventure. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have continued writing this amazing story. But I want to thank my good reader and friend – FullmetalDeadman93 for still sticking around and reading my fanfiction.**

**On another note – I need some help with the name of Maka's Nobody. When I put the X in, it doesn't sound like a female Nobody's name – so if anybody has a good idea on what name I should choose for her, be my guest.**

**Alright, enough of that - let's get on with the next chapter!**

After making it to the train station, Tsubaki and Ed caught up with Soul outside of the building and the trio went inside to get on board the train scheduled to head for Central – Ed and Al's Workplace. Unbeknownst to the gang, Envy – the Shapeshifting Homunculus has climbed aboard to spy on them and get some information about Maka, but first he needs a proper disguise to remain undetected. So, what will he do you might ask? Well, let's find out…

On the train, the trio easily found the rest of the gang resting in the third compartment, but Maka was nowhere to be found. After sitting on the comfy seats, Kid opened his mouth to speak. "If you are looking for Maka, she went to have some time for herself – she is sitting in the second compartment." The trio nodded, although Ed was a little bit curious about why Maka would go alone to the next compartment. He decided to move onto more important matters and started speaking with caught the attention of everybody. "Alright, now that we are together, we have to discuss some matters." Ed stopped for a minute to take a deep breath and then continued speaking. "Envy is still out there and could be preparing for revenge against Maka, we have to protect her at all costs. Do you hear me!?" All of them nodded and then Liz spoke up. "Damn, right we have to! Maka is like a sister to me, if anything happens to her I would be devastated! Right, Patty?" Patty nodded and said. "Yeah, Big Sis! Maka is our sister-like figure! We will break that shape-shifting giraffe Envy in two!" Soul smirked at the Thompson Sisters' statement and gave his reply. "Liz and Patty are right! Maka is our responsibility and it's our job to defend her at all costs – besides that shape-shifting fucker needs to pay for hurting her! Who else is with me – besides Liz and Patty?" Black Star then said. "I'm with you as well, Soul! Tsubaki, you're becoming a part of "our determination group to protect Maka" - right?" Tsubaki nodded at her meister. "Oh, you can bet your ass, I will! I am so entering this group to protect Maka, absolutely nobody will hurt her in any physical way! Kid, you will protect Maka as well, right?" After finishing speaking, she turned to Kid and saw his nod. He then opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, I will. Maka has been a very good friend of mine for a while – besides if it wasn't for her Asura would have most likely killed us. She saved us all and now it's time we repay the debt to her." He finished speaking with a determined look on his face. Meanwhile, Ed and Al were looking at Maka's friends and the older brother smirked at them, while having a discussion in his thoughts. '_It seems that this will be much easier than I thought. From the looks of things - Maka is in safe hands. Envy! Watch out, Team Protect Maka is coming for your ass!' _After their short discussion, the gang calmed down and began having a normal conversation about the two brothers and their life, the dangers they would face and the people they would meet. One hour after they finished with their conversation, they decided to finally go and see Maka. However, before they headed to the second compartment, Tsubaki opened her mouth and said. "Guys, go on ahead and see Maka. I have to go to the bathroom and do some business." All of them turned at her and nodded, however before they all left Soul said. "All right, do what you got to do. We will wait for you." After that, the gang left for the second compartment and Tsubaki went to the girls' restroom to have some privacy for herself.

After finding it, she went inside for some peace and quiet. Unbeknownst to her, the minute she entered the bathroom and closed the door, Envy jumped out of nowhere and stood outside with a sadistic smirk on his face. After a couple of seconds passed, he opened his mouth to say something. "Well, it seems that this Tsubaki girl is really attached to the princess… I think I found my lucky trump card…" Envy stopped speaking for a minute and his smirk grew bigger and bigger and then finished his sentence. "Or should I say my perfect disguise!" With that said, from his body sparked electricity and started changing his appearance.

_Inside the bathroom – Tsubaki's POV..._

After finishing my business in the toilet, I got up and walked towards the bathroom mirror and saw my own reflection. I was filled with determination and hope – nobody is hurting Maka! Not while I have anything to say about it! I turn on the hot and cold water, grab some with my hands and splash it all over my face. Ah, much better… Well, better anyway. I once again grab hold my hands over the water and again I splash it over my face. Once I finish doing that, I noticed that a fresh towel was on a lamp stand and so I pick it up and use it to clean my face.

After doing the cleaning part, I sighed happily and looked once again in the mirror. With a determined look on my face, I declared to myself. "Don't worry, Maka. Nobody will hurt you. I promise…"

"I'm afraid that's a promise you will never get to keep, sister…" Wait a minute… That… That's my own voice! Oh my god, there is somebody behind me! However, before I could turn and see who the person that imitated my voice was, someone had grabbed me and put his hands on my mouth to prevent me from speaking. Although, I couldn't move my body that much, I managed to move my head a little bit and see the person that was holding me. It was… MYSELF!? What the HELL!? How could there be two of me!? Unless… Envy! It's him! I tried to use my fists to hit him so he can release me. It was no use – he just stood there with a sadistic smirk on his - or should I say her face. I was beginning to lose conciseness, what strength I had left, I continued hitting him, but it was no use. He just stood there and held his arms over my mouth to make sure I would fall into unconsciousness. Eventually, I finally lost all of my energy and was begging to close my eyes. I'm so sorry, Maka… I wouldn't be able to protect you… I know that you won't get to hear this… But - I love you, little sis… And with that said, I had fallen unconscious and completely closed my eyes. I'm sorry for not being there, guys…

_Inside the bathroom – Envy's POV:_

Who would have thought that my plan was complete genius – first I disguise myself as that Tsubaki whore, next I enter the bathroom and trap her and finally I stand victorious at her unconscious body. Perfect, just fucking perfect!

Now the only thing left to do is call Lust, tell her that the mission is going well and then get back to Princess and her friends. As I begin heading for the door and opening it as soon as I get to it, I stop for a minute and take a look at that Tsubaki brat's knocked out body. I can't just leave her here – somebody will come and discover her, then shit will really hit the fan! I would be in big trouble especially with her friends… What to do in this situation…? I lean against the door thinking about what kind of action I should take next. Think, damn it! I can't just kill her now! Besides that would get me in much more trouble than usual… Unless… Wait a minute… What if Lust takes her back to the old man's hideout? We can make her into a homunculus! Perfect – just perfect! I pulled out a sadistic smirk and then walked outside the bathroom, but not before taking one last look at the girl. "Enjoy what little time you have left as a human…" I said those final words to her and then I walked out and closed the bathroom door. Now all I had to do was find a phone and then call Lust. To my surprise, a train phone was hanging on the other side of the train wall. Why was there a phone on the other side of the train – I had no idea. But that didn't matter one bit – all right, let's get down to business and call my shitty boss. I pick up the phone, dialed in the number and put it in my ear. After a long damn ringing, Lust finally answered and she spoke to me.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

I change my voice back to the original and then say to her. "Lust, it's me Envy."

"_Oh, Envy… Good to hear your voice. How goes the mission?" _She gave her reply and then I spoke.

"Perfect, just perfect Boss. Listen, I think I found our new member…"

**Damn – I'm done! That's the end of Chapter 15. Critical plot twist in this one – one that will shock you to the very core!**

**Guys, I have to tell you something – I'm going on a big hiatus with this story. Why? Because I have been focusing on this story non-stop and haven't really gotten to post other stories on . I hope you understand – I really love all of the credit you are giving me, but I need some time away from this main masterpiece. I thank you for every review you have given me, for every faves and follows – You readers truly mean the world to me! **

**Well, guys – I'm out for a long vacation away from this story! Besides, I may post that Kingdom Hearts/ Soul Eater story I have been planning to write. BTW, if you guys can suggest some cool title names for my crossover story – I would very much appreciate it – Remember, the story will be set in the main games – KH1, RE: CoM, KH – 358/2 Days, etc., not in real life.**

**Well, ladies and gents – I'm leaving! Oh! Almost forgot – I don't own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist – If I did I would make a couple of changes to the manga's and animes. Like the couples for example.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by **_**Hiromu Arakawa**__**, while Soul Eater is owned by **_**Atsushi Ōkubo**** and surprising both manga's are owned by Square Enix – Unbelievable, isn't it…?**

**See you all in a couple of monts! **


End file.
